


【铁虫】Tony的秘密

by MasakiAiba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakiAiba/pseuds/MasakiAiba
Summary: 这章终于开车了我觉得中规中矩就只有咪咪一点的吞精，雷的话跳过车前半段就能完美避开





	1. Chapter1

“……Mr.Stark？Mr.Stark！”

Peter知道Tony又一次走神了，于是在他眼前晃晃手，试图把他的意识唤回来。

“什么？我听着呢，你继续说。”Tony眨眨眼。 

Peter无奈地问：“您知道我刚才在说什么吗？”

“唔……”Tony沉默几秒，回答：“我认为是因为你讲的不够认真。”

Peter叹了一口气，握紧了手里泡着热牛奶的杯子，很快又回到了刚才说话时的状态，对着Tony大倒苦水：“May总是不能记住进我的房间要敲门这件事！我是说，您看，我都已经16了！她还把我当做小孩子……”

“嗯哼……”Tony听着听着，眼神就黏在Peter的嘴唇上，再也不能移开了，至于Peter讲了什么，就像是远去的列车一样，只剩下一些回响，不再清晰。

青少年总是这么有活力吗？Tony心想，他在16岁时虽然也是个话多的人，还没有话多成这样吧。看看他说话时嘴唇的样子，薄而软的嘴唇上下碰撞着，觉得委屈时还会撅起来，沾着牛奶的嘴唇泛着水光，红润的像是被人啃咬过一样。对，如果能咬一下这张嘴，肯定是如同积攒的新雪般，梦幻般的触感，但一碰到就会化成水，流进嘴里，包裹住自己的舌头，被自己的体温捂暖，变成最催情的浓汤，浸透自己的五脏六腑，让自己的每个毛孔都透着他的气息，无法避免地产生对他的渴望，想要靠近他，触摸他，揉弄他，甚至——

“Mr.Stark？”Peter突然的呼唤让Tony一惊，调整自己的呼吸，若无其事地问：“怎么？” 

Peter担心地问：“您看着很不好，出了好多汗。”Peter抬手抚上他的额头，被Tony一把抓住手腕。 

“您的手好烫啊，您发烧了吗？”Peter瞪着眼睛，觉得自己的手腕像是被箍上了什么烧红的铁器，让他无法收回手，“呃，请原谅我的唐突Mr.Stark，我只是有些担心您。”

“不，不，我没事，挺好的。”Tony松开他的手，又虚虚握了一下，回味刚才的接触。

骨节分明的手，与自己滚烫的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，柔软的掌心贴着自己，他似乎听见那一瞬间汗水蒸发为水蒸气时发出“嗤”的一声。细瘦的手腕盖着薄薄的肌肉，微微突出的圆骨在掌心的触感十分清晰，让人忍不住想要摩挲着感受。

Tony觉得自己的温度上升得越来越不妙了，他定神说道：“你新加入，和其他人得先熟悉起来，这样才能更好地配合。Cap和Hawkeye这个时候应该在训练场，你可以找他们一起训练。”

“真的？！”Peter立刻忘记了自己刚才还在和Stark抱怨，从沙发上一跃而起，捞起自己的蛛丝发射器，倒退着和Tony说：“真的再次感谢您让我加入复仇者，谢谢您Mr.Stark！那我先去训练场啦！” 

Peter从来不会掩饰自己的心情，他崇拜自己，也崇拜Captain，能够和复仇者一起训练对他而言是一件十分值得庆祝的事。Tony当然明白这点，尽管他的心里还有个声音在说：Hey Spidey！你难道不想和我多待一会儿吗？是谁把你发掘出来？是谁让你进入的复联？你现在就这么忍不住跑到另外一个男人身边去了？……等等，等等，这样想真是太不应该了，你是个大人，好吗？ 

Tony把Peter剩下的牛奶拿起，对着他刚刚喝过的地方将剩下的一饮而尽，意犹未尽地抿了抿嘴，回味着Peter身上的味道，想起什么似的起身离开。

Tony在复联基地空出一层楼来作为实验室，平常供Banner和他使用，但最近有个实验室很久没有对Banner开放过了。 

Stark集团机密。 

Tony这么对Banner说。

从Tony嘴里说出来虽然不是十分值得相信，但Banner也不是一个会对别人过分追问的人，于是这个实验室变为Tony专用。 

我可没有撒谎。Tony心想，这的确是Stark集团的机密。 

Tony打开实验室，随后又打开一扇暗门，里面是一间改造过的休息室。随着门一点点打开，里面的情况也逐渐清楚起来。

我的确是大人——很可惜，是个糟糕的大人。

“Honey，有没有想daddy了？”Tony吹了声口哨，走进了休息室。

洁白的被子中间鼓起一个小小的鼓包，听到Tony的声音，微微动了动，随后拱出被子，露出一张睡眼惺忪，和Peter别无二致脸来。 

Tony走到床边，大手托住那人的下巴，轻轻摇了摇：“睡得好吗，peter？”

peter看见Tony，一双无神的眼睛一瞬间被点亮，他从被子里伸出手把Tony环腰抱住，光裸结白的手臂藕段似的。peter动了动鼻翼，嗅嗅Tony身上的味道，满足地在他肚子上蹭了蹭，发出了舒服的鼻音。

Tony暗示性地用胯顶了顶peter，说：“daddy怎么教你的？高兴的时候要怎么做？”

peter吃吃的笑了，熟门熟路地把Tony的皮带解开，叮铃哐啷地扔到一边，随后又解开他的拉链，隔着内裤舔了舔Tony已经半勃的阴茎，慢慢把内裤扯下来，两手托着Tony还未完全勃起就十分可观的阴茎，将脸贴上去，抬头看着Tony，喉结滚动两下，像是征询他的意见似的，说：“daddy？”

“乖孩子，含进去。”Tony的声音低沉起来，抓着peter卷翘的棕色头发往自己胯间带。

peter乖乖张开嘴，收起牙齿，把Tony的阴茎吞了进去。Tony舒服地仰头长叹一声，受到鼓励的peter卖力地摆起头来，嫩红的嘴唇和紫黑色的性器有着强烈的对比。

过大的阴茎让peter含得费力，很快下巴就酸了，难以吞咽的口水随着他的动作涂满了Tony越来越膨胀的阴茎，又在他深喉时沾上了耻毛，让那丛浓密的黑色显得更加油亮。peter的双手讨好着Tony粗大阴茎下沉甸甸的阴囊，火热的肉袋被peter的手刺激得更加饱满，Tony忍不住动起胯，龟头在peter小小的脸上戳出可怖的弧度。

“你为什么就，不知道我的想法呢？嗯，Peter？”Tony说着，腰上加重了力道，猝不及防的peter闷哼一身，两手抓住了Tony的腰。

Tony皱起眉来，又问：“你就这么喜欢和别人在一起？”peter被噎得难受，从鼻子里哼出了“daddy”的声调，却没有换来Tony的怜惜。Tony把自己深深埋进peter的喉咙里，堵在最里面射了出来。

“咳咳！咳咳咳咳！”peter捂着嘴咳嗽，脸都涨成了猪肝色，眼泪控制不住地流下来。终于把嘴里的东西都咽下去以后，peter对Tony嫣然一笑，嘴边还沾着精液，歪头说：“daddy？”

“这么喜欢我？”Tony抚上peter的脸，一把掀开被子。男孩一丝不挂的胴体裸露出来，屁股下的床单洇出一块水迹。peter像是为了邀功似的缠上Tony，拉着他往床上倒。Tony把他打横抱起，往浴室走去。peter环着Tony的脖子，急不可耐地吮着Tony的下巴和嘴，然而下一秒就被Tony扔进了装满水的浴缸。 

Tony站在浴缸前一件件把衣服脱下，peter扒着浴缸边，整个人湿淋淋的，可怜巴巴地盯着Tony看。Tony一脚跨进浴缸，peter立刻又像一条鱼似的游进他怀里：“daddy……” Tony的手指直接捅进了peter的后穴，peter半痛苦半欢愉地叫了一声，嘴里的呻吟不断：“daddy……” 

peter半眯着眼，满面春色，显然已经从Tony毫不爱惜的扩张里得到了乐趣。Tony咬着后槽牙说：“你还真是够贱，这样也能觉得爽吗？”

Tony把peter摁在浴缸边上，把住他的腰就冲了进去，丝毫不给他喘息的机会，就大力抽插起来。peter塌下腰，撅起屁股，往Tony的阴茎上凑过去。浴缸的水因为两人的动作“哗啦哗啦”地响个不停，溅起的水甚至呛进了peter的喉咙。peter咳得弓起身子，后穴因为咳嗽不断缩紧。Tony狠狠在他屁股上掴了一掌，臀肉泛起肉浪，peter短促的“啊”了一声，被Tony顶撞地跪不住。  
浴缸是陶瓷的，Tony也并没有垫上浴巾。peter的膝盖因为跪姿泛红，疼痛也让他渐渐不能保持原来的姿势，不断向下滑下去。Tony只是固定住他的腰，方便自己更好的操他，无意去管peter到底能不能坚持。 

peter在浴缸边和Tony的手掌心里挣扎着呼吸，挺直的阴茎无人抚慰，离射精始终差一点，但他不敢撒手去摸，生怕自己掉进浴缸里。 

“daddy……嗯啊……daddy啊啊啊……”他呼唤着Tony，期待着男人能对他有点怜悯，却只是换来男人下一轮剧烈的抽插。粗壮的阴茎完全从肠道里脱出，只剩一个龟头卡在穴口，然后又全部插入。Tony粗着嗓子喘息，空出一只手来顺着peter凹陷的脊柱线一点点抚摸上去，感受到了他微微的颤抖。大手覆盖住后颈，将peter的头摁在浴缸上，为自己的冲顶做最后一轮冲刺。 

 

peter的脸磕得有些发红，但Tony的粗暴还是让他兴奋不已。他的嘴因为挤压不能张得太大，只是从喉咙里挤出一些哭泣似的喊叫。激烈的动作让他半张脸浸在水里，呼吸更加困难，peter的手往后不安地摸索着，嘴里叫着daddy，不知怎么激怒了Tony，Tony将他整张脸摁进水里，狠狠地说：“你这个淫荡的东西，有什么资格叫我daddy？嗯？”peter剧烈的挣扎，几乎将整个浴缸的水都翻搅起来。Tony死死摁住他，最后几下戳刺抵着肠道最深处，满满地射了进去。

脖子上的力道一消失，peter就从水里爬出来，大口地呼吸着空气，忍不住大哭起来。Tony像是终于意识到自己做了什么一样，将哭到打嗝的peter揽到自己怀里，贴着他的耳朵安慰：“对不起，对不起，peter，我不是故意的……没事了，没事了，别怕，好吗？我爱你，Peter，别生我的气好不好？” peter死死抱住Tony，上气不接下气地叫着“daddy”，还未射出的阴茎顶着Tony的小腹。Tony赔罪似的握住，拇指摩擦着peter粉嫩的龟头，四指握住柱身不停摩擦，温柔地与刚才判若两人。peter小声哼哼着，忍不住跟着Tony的动作摆着腰。Tony低低笑出声：“你可真不客气……”

peter感到自己快要到顶了，攀着Tony的肩去吻他，伸出舌头去舔他的嘴。Tony顺着他张开嘴，逗弄着他的小舌头，唾液交换地啧啧有声。他用指甲轻轻抠弄着peter的马眼，激得peter全身一抖，青白的精液混进水里，浮上了水面。 

Tony搂着peter，问：“累了吗？想不想吃东西？” peter被折腾得累了，靠着Tony眯起了眼。Tony无奈地一笑，把两人收拾干净了以后，抱着他回到了床上。睡着的peter十分显小，看起来与Peter更加相像。 

自从Peter接受Tony的提议，加入复仇者以后，Tony对Peter的欲望更加膨胀，但他始终不能对Peter说明自己心中对他那低下而肮脏的想法。某天晚上，当他再度失眠，打算到实验室打发时间时，一个连他自己都觉得过分的想法浮现了。连续加班几个晚上以后，在这个Stark集团的机密实验室里，诞生了peter。他和Peter一模一样，却如同初生婴儿一般懵懵懂懂。

Tony没有把他设计地如同Friday那样智能，他有自己的小心思。他教了peter半天单词，并不是Mr.Stark，而是daddy，导致到最后，这个peter只会这句。最重要的是，这个peter的心里只有自己，他只爱自己。

这是我的peter，谁也别想知道。 这么想着，在Tony反应过来时，就已经将休息室改建成了一个更加舒适的卧室，或者——牢笼。在那里，有他的peter，锁着他最不可告人的，秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

Peter曾经——用他的话来说——是个普通至极的人，就算头脑好用，也没有让他成为人群中受欢迎的焦点，而且还被嘲讽为“Penis Parker”。在获得蜘蛛的超能力后，他成了少数人，需要遮掩着过日子，反而遇到了一群理解他体谅他疼爱他的人。复仇者全员都很宠爱这个年龄最小的Spider Man，Peter虽然嘴上强调自己不喜欢被当成小孩子，但在这方面来说，他并不反感大家对他的关照，也享受着年龄最小带来的一系列特权与宠爱。

这是正常且可以接受的。Tony咬牙切齿地想。

他清楚Peter的可爱之处，那总是为了反抗自己童颜而梳的、用了无数发胶的成人式发型，有些杂乱且不对称的英气的眉毛，薄而卷翘的睫毛，倒映着无数星光的温柔的咖啡色眼瞳，带着少年倔强却赤忱的心，每时每刻都在散发着光和爱。

Peter越想强调自己已经是个大人了，他身上那份少年的执拗劲就越明显。像头出生的小牛，脚步还不稳，却已经学会用嫩嫩的牛角对着别人，刨起蹄子义无反顾地往前冲去。

真美味。

Tony的食指在嘴唇摩擦着，难耐地舔了一下下唇，但很快被手指抹干了。

今天是周六，Peter结束了训练后，和Wanda、Vision在厨房里忙活着。

“不不，Vision，一点点不是说就只是手指捻一些，你得考虑到整锅汤的味道。”Wanda把调料盒拿在手里，舀起一些盐撒进汤里。

Peter在旁边伸脖子探头等了半天，甚至挂在Vision身上催促道：“好了没啊Wanda姐姐，我快饿死啦——”

Wanda笑着盛了一小碗汤出来，递给Peter：“你尝尝味道吧大美食家。”

Peter迫不及待地灌了一口，尽管被烫到了舌头，仍旧竖着大拇指夸赞道：“味道棒极了！”

Wanda笑得更开心了，不忘提醒Vision好好学习一下如何才是哄女孩子开心的正确方式。

Peter尝过了汤终于有些满足，被烫到的舌头火烧火燎的。他知道这种程度的疼痛蜘蛛血清几分钟就能解决，但这个过程还是一样难熬。他吐着被烫到的舌尖，想到餐厅倒点凉水喝，冷不丁对上了Tony的目光，不由得一愣，整个人规矩起来：“Mr.Stark？您是什么时候来的？”

Tony往椅背上一靠，随意地说：“怎么，我打扰到你们了？”  
“不，当然不是！”Peter摇摇头，一边倒水一边问：“您要来一杯吗？”

“不了，没有咖啡因或者酒精的饮料并不能引起我的兴趣。”Tony一摆手，抬起下巴问，“舌头怎么了？”

“哦，刚才被烫到了。”Peter说着吐了一下舌头，因为烫伤变成玫红色的舌尖在Tony的眼前闪了一下，仿佛毒蛇吐信，激得他浑身一激灵。

Peter一下子灌完了杯子里的水，犹豫了一下，对Tony说：“Mr.Stark，请不要怪我多管闲事，您喝了太多的咖啡和酒了，这样对您的身体很不好。”

“不好意思kid，能管我的人暂时还没出现，你知道自己是多管闲事我还是很欣慰的。”Tony心里回放着刚才Peter因为搭住了Vision的肩而露出的一点点白皙的腰部，那么窄小的一块三角形，那么尖锐，深深刺进了他的心里。

Tony看着Peter黯淡下去的眼神，感到了失望，不论是对自己或是对Peter。

你对别人就能这么放的开，为什么对我就这么拘谨？我拒绝过你吗？我对你嗤之以鼻了吗？你为什么，不能把我当做他们一样对待？但同样的，他带着一丝痛快和兴奋——你知道，浇灭一个人的热情和希望总是让人兴致勃发。自己每日每夜承受的那些煎熬，凭什么你就能置之度外？

Tony换了个姿势靠着沙发，问：“新的蛛丝发射器还好吧？”  
“哦是的，Mr.Stark，很好！”Peter又开心起来，说，“射出的速度变快了，储存的蛛丝液也变多了，很棒！但是那个手腕部分有点紧，带久了会疼会痒。”他撩起袖子，洁白的手腕上有一圈淡红色的痕迹。Peter不自在的挠了挠，说：“怪痒的。虽然第二天就会没有，但是——啊我不是说您这个做的不好，您真的很厉害！我相信只是我还没有适应！”

“嗯哼，那不错。”Tony点点头，心跳越来越快。

他是故意的。

他会不知道少年该用多大的蛛丝发射器？他故意做小了。这个自己制作的蛛丝发射器，就像是自己的手一样，牢牢抓住了Peter。那圈淡红色的痕迹，让Tony几乎控制不住要勃起。

如果能拥有你，何止是一双手腕，我会让你的全身都留下我的痕迹。你的脖子，我会套上项圈，让你略感窒息却不敢摘下；你的身上，我会用绳子以巧妙至极的绳结系法装饰，白皙的皮肤被勒出青紫，交错成一幅最美的画作；哪怕是你的阴茎，我也会套上恰到好处的束缚环，然后你就会哀求我，不安地指望着我对你的一丝怜悯能让你达到高潮。你的嘴除了呻吟和哀求再也吐不出别的话，你的世界除了我也不会再有别人，你只能依靠我爱上我或者恨不得把我生吞活剥。

“Sir，Ms.Potts来电。”

“接进来。”Stark对Peter示意自己先离开，起身离开了餐厅。  
Peter看着Tony离开的背影，长出了一口气，又觉得自己背上的汗毛有些竖起，让他后脑勺发凉。

最近Mr.Stark看自己的眼神好像有些不一样。

错觉吧。

Peter很快将这个想法抛诸脑后，动动舌头觉得没什么大碍了，又折返回厨房缠着Wanda和Vision。

与欢声笑语的厨房不同，复联基地一处秘密的房间里，只有呜咽的哭声和最原始的皮肉碰撞的声音。peter的脖子上套着项圈，嘴里被堵上了口塞，手也被栓在了床头。两个膝盖被绑上皮带，中间被一根钢管分开了双腿，无法合拢。

Tony将peter的腿压至胸前，把着两腿之间横着的钢管，狠狠贯穿着身下已经毫无反抗之力的人，甩着腰将自己一次次完全没入，顶上peter肠道深处的一点。peter爽得两眼翻白，顶着床头全身紧绷，挺着腰一副要射的样子，却始终无法释放。Tony把住他的阴茎，马眼处有颗圆珠，堵得peter涨成了紫红色。Tony额上都是汗水，拇指一下一下捋着peter的阴茎，看着peter想要发泄却始终被他控制不能反抗的样子，口水淌满了半张脸，眼泪不受控制地流下来。

peter的挣动撞得床头梆梆直响，Tony捏住那颗圆珠，歪着嘴一笑：“Daddy和你说过什么了？是不是叫你不准乱动？”

peter疯狂地摇着头，睁大了眼睛，目光追随着Tony，听话地不再乱动，因为要忍耐而更加紧绷的身体夹得Tony也不由得低低呻吟了一声。他微微一动手指，圆珠下连着的细长棒子也被拉出来。

“唔唔唔——”peter的头向后仰去，修长的脖颈拉出好看的弧度，不住地想要喘息，却被口塞限制了，小小的喉结快速的滚动，整个人如同一片将要飘零的落叶，无助地颤抖着。

Tony解开已经被peter的口水浸透的口塞，问：“honey，想要射吗？”语气再温柔，身下的动作却没有放松。激烈的抽插带出被打成白沫的润滑剂，穴口被磨得深红，随着Tony的动作一缩一缩，不堪承受的样子，又在他拔出时缩得紧紧的，拼命挽留。

“Daddy……daddy啊啊啊……嗯……”peter的嘴有了自由，不住地叫着Tony，扭着腰追随着Tony的胯。Tony模仿性交的动作抽动着peter阴茎内的尿道棒，太过分的刺激让peter终于大哭出声，被自己的口水呛到以后咳得满脸病态的红，却还要叫“daddy”。  
Tony拔出棒子，掐紧了根部，另一手握住peter汗湿的臀肉，发狠地顶撞几下，射进了peter深处。他俯身咬住了peter的嘴，手上快速地撸动几下，peter的尖叫被吞进去，终于得到释放的阴茎抖了几下，流出一股带着骚味的黄水。

“哦peter，你瞧瞧你，把床铺都弄脏了……bad boy……”Tony就着自己射出的精液又顶弄几下，把peter逼出几声小声的哼哼，拔了出来。他慢慢解开peter身上的皮带和项圈，对留下的印记十分满意。peter从床上半支起身子，声线还带着激烈性爱后的沙哑，轻轻叫了一声“daddy”，扑进了Tony怀里。

晚饭Tony姗姗来迟，Natasha上下打量他一眼，挑了挑眉，揶揄地说：“看来某人已经饱餐一顿了啊。”

“Mr.Stark您已经吃过晚饭了？”Peter问道，眼中带着失望。

“不，当然没有。怎么了kid，这么期待和我共进晚餐吗？”Tony否认，给Natasha使了个眼色，“Nat开玩笑的，我一直到实验室里怎么可能有空。不过期待着和我共进晚餐的人可以都可以填平旧金山港了，你们知道你们现在正在经历多么荣耀的时刻吗？”  
Wanda放下勺子：“我们才不在乎你吃不吃晚饭，是Peter。这孩子特意向我学了做菜，说是为了你。”

“嗯？”Tony看向Peter，Peter红了脸，补充道：“我第一次做这种菜，大概……不好吃……”

Clint看到Peter总想起自家小子来，忍不住揉揉他的头，说：“Tony你最近让咱们的蜘蛛小子感到寂寞了，多给他点关爱吧！”

“不，不是的！只是我担心Mr.Stark总是待在实验室不好好吃饭！”Peter红着脸挣开，恨不得把脸埋进碗里。

Sam朝Clint扔了一片卷心菜：“你让他留点面子吧！”

“我这是在帮他和Tony交流感情！你个鸟人！”Clint把那片菜叶扔回去，Steve无奈地放下叉子：“不准浪费食物！”

Tony对饭桌上的喧闹视若无睹，静静地看着Peter，心里涌起一股不知道是什么的感觉，烧的他有些难受。他想起被自己锁在密室里的秘密，发现自己原来比自己想得更加不堪。心里对于Peter的愧疚浓烈地泛上来，却比任何时候都更想靠近他。

“味道不错。”Tony说。

“嗯？……是，是吗？！”Peter猛地抬起头，眼睛又亮起来。  
“我很喜欢。”Tony点点头，又塞了一勺。

其实淡了点，但他吃的出甜味。

Peter是可爱的，这一点他以为自己早就知道。


	3. Chapter 3

纽约下雪了，就在圣诞节前。没什么风的天气，雪花安安静静地降临，棉絮一样的雪花几乎要结成白色的屏障，连接起了天地。

Peter穿着厚厚地羽绒服，踩着毛茸茸的靴子，把围巾在脸上狠狠缠了几圈，随后用戴上厚到不能自由弯曲手指的手套，欢呼一声跑出了门，栽进了雪里。

“嘿小蜘蛛！尝尝这个！”Sam搓了一个大雪球砸向Peter，Peter当然可以躲开，然而过厚的衣服阻碍了他的动作，他只能及时把自己的脸缩进围巾，让雪球盖上自己的脑袋。

Peter不甘地大声回道：“我穿的太多了！不然我肯定躲得过去！”

“你把自己裹得像个老太太！”Sam又搓了一个雪球，瞄准了Peter，“拿出点青少年的样子！”

Peter狼狈地躲过，心想他就是怕冷，这也是没办法的事，一到冬天他就只能套上所有能套的衣服，这让他的体型看起来和Ned一样了——哦，抱歉Ned，我只是打个比方。

Steve和Bucky很快也加入到了打雪仗的行列，四个人在雪地里滚得白花花的，一开始还分了两队比赛，之后就变成了无差别攻击，继而发展成了混战。

“这不公平！James你用你的钢铁手臂投雪球这是犯规！”Sam躲过Bucky扔过来的一个雪球，看着旁边雪球砸出来的深坑抗议。  
Bucky一耸肩：“Steve都没说我，你说了不算。”

“I hate you。”

“Sam你不能这么说话，会破坏团队团结。”Steve开口道。

“I hate both of you。”

Sam加快了团雪球的速度，又投入了下一场混战，他正想转头让Peter给自己多造点“武器”，却只看到Peter一溜烟跑回了基地里，得了，这下子自己是孤军奋战了。

“I hate all of you！！！”Sam悲愤地吼道，随后被Steve和Bucky的雪球埋进了雪地。

Peter实在是冷得不行了，虽然他穿了很多，但他还是觉得很冷。呼吸着透过围巾层层过滤也没有筛掉多少冰冷的空气，Peter觉得自己的鼻尖快要被冻僵了，他必须先去暖一暖。

开门后的暖气让Peter舒服地打了个颤，他解下围巾，和坐在沙发上的Wanda、Natasha打招呼：“外面雪好大，你们不想出去看看吗？和Cap他们玩可有意思了！”

Natasha喝了口热茶，微微一笑：“不了，和一群邋里邋遢的男人弄湿自己不是我的爱好。”

Wanda抬手动了动手指，积在外面树上的雪就成了一个巨大雪球，追着外面三个人跑，Peter咽了口口水，笑道：“对哦，这个游戏对Wanda来说是没什么意思……”

Peter环视一周，问：“Mr.Stark呢？”

“啊哈，临近圣诞节的时候可是他的心理脆弱期，亲爱的你还是离他远点比较好。”Natasha微微一偏头，示意Tony在自己的实验室里呆着——我是说，真的是用来做实验的实验室。

Peter若有所思地点点头，但心里又担心起他来。

“我觉得我们是不是应该为Mr.Stark做些什么？”Peter把手套外套脱了，也坐上了沙发，“他嘴上不说，但我觉得如果我们为他准备点什么惊喜，他肯定会很高兴的。”

“如果你真的想给一个人惊喜，那你就不该说得这么大声。”

Tony端着一杯咖啡从楼梯上下来，看起来精神不错，但眼里的血丝还是很明显，看来又在实验室过了一个晚上。他坐到Peter身边，上下打量了一番。Peter的整张脸都有些湿漉漉的，融化的雪水沾湿了他卷翘的头发，此刻都软趴趴地耷拉下来，让Peter看起来更加显小，透着驯服的乖巧感觉。冻得失了血色的嘴唇微微张着，Tony能看到粉嫩的小舌抵在他洁白的牙齿后面，偶尔还有微微的瑟缩。平日里这么爱说话，舌头肯定特别灵活。如果能捅进那么一张嘴，逼着他舔弄，强迫他吮吸，威胁他吞咽，绝对是天堂般的享受。

但Tony只是把Peter垂到额前的头发随意推上去，露出他光洁的额头，撤开手后显得更加乱糟糟，Peter红着脸低头胡乱拨了拨头发。

“那两个老冰棍这是怀念在冰箱里的日子了吗？”Tony一努嘴，用下巴指了指门外被Wanda的巨型雪球砸中，正在扑腾的人，“这么冷的天怎么还没把那个手臂冻住？——哦对，冬日战士嘛，他的主场。”

Peter挠挠头，试探性地问：“Mr.Stark您圣诞节打算怎么过？”

“怎么过？当然是来个不眠之夜呗。”Tony对露出“果然这样”的表情的Natasha抛了个媚眼，“当然不是和你了，你这么热情我可无福消受。”

Peter梗了一下，埋下头，手指抠着手套上脱出来的毛线，小声说：“Mr.Stark……您，您愿意到我家来过吗？”

“哈？Kid，你是觉得我孤家寡人所以圣诞节没人陪我过吗？”

“不不不！”Peter猛地摇头，冲着Tony比划，“您看，您给了我战衣，救过我的命，现在还允许我定期到复联基地来训练。您真的给了我很大的帮助，不论是生活上还是超级英雄——我可以这么说自己吗？——超级英雄的方面，如果您不嫌弃，我是说，如果您没有别的安排，能够请您到我家来过圣诞吗？我和Aunt May都想好好谢谢你。”Peter和Tony并肩坐着，眼神小心的瞧着他的反应，那么期待，却又带着已经被拒绝的失望。

如果我答应了，这不是我的错。Tony心想，被他这么看着，很难拒绝。

“好吧。”Tony回答，“不需要我定餐厅？”

Peter一下子从沙发上弹起来，两只手没地方放似的在空中尴尬的挥了一下，插着腰，随后又交握着放到了身后，脸上的红晕更加明显了，亮亮的眼睛弯成了月牙：“谢谢您Mr.Stark！那么具体时间我之后会和您说的！”

“怎么，Tony你要去小蜘蛛家里过圣诞？”Sam一行人从外面回来，Sam一脸可惜地说：“我以为我可以尝尝上层人士过圣诞的奢侈晚宴呢！还得我自己解决？！”

Tony和他们扯皮开火车，握着咖啡杯的手捏着杯柄摩擦，临近新年很多事情都到了期限，他一下子就忙了起来，但是Peter难得主动邀他，他当然不会傻到去拒绝。但是说真的，现在这个为了一个什么都不懂的小屁孩而将自己的性欲发泄到仿真机器人身上的Tony Stark让他自己都觉得丢人。

Peter几乎是在Tony答应的下一秒就发信息告诉了May，他抿抿嘴，问：“Mr.Stark，平安夜晚上七点行吗？。”少年的声音带着一丝沙哑，因为刚刚在外面疯过还有些气喘，湿热的呼气带着他的温度，让Tony的一侧立刻起了层鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯哼。”Tony应了一声，喝了一口咖啡。可以的话，真希望我的圣诞礼物是脱了个精光的你。

平安夜当晚七点过一些时候，门被敲响了。Peter像是听到主人归来的脚步声的猎犬，从趴着的沙发上猛地抬起头：“马上来！！” Tony穿了一套崭新的西服，Peter认不出来这是什么牌子，反正是高级货。他深吸一口气，接过Tony手上的礼物，笑着把他迎进来：“请进！”

Tony抽了一下鼻子，跟着走进去。距离他第一次到Peter家已经过去很久了，小仍旧是一样小，但是被精心装扮过了，墙角还有一棵小小的圣诞树。他四处打量着，踱步到圣诞树旁，注意到上面挂了不少Iron Man和Spider Man的Q版挂饰，顺手拿起一个Spider Man的挂饰瞧了瞧。

“家里挺小的，也没准备什么好的菜，希望您别嫌弃……”Peter端着热可可从厨房出来，发现Tony看到了自己的小心思，别过脸递给他一个杯子：“给，Mr.Stark，外面很冷。”

昏黄的灯光打在Peter脸上，泛红的皮肤被照得淡成粉色，厚厚地高领堆在脖子那，遮掩了Peter小半个下巴。Peter在Tony的注视下，一点点的把自己往领子里缩，拿着杯子的手还在微微抖着，窘迫的样子可怜极了。Tony觉得Peter肯定喜欢自己，这个孩子真的太明显了。他再一次问自己，为了Peter着想而回避他心意的做法真的对吗？反正你也一天到晚只想着怎么干他，说明白不好吗？

不，当然不好。那些弯弯绕撇开不谈的话，16岁的年龄可不是闹着玩的。Tony默默骂了一句脏话，心想：光看不让吃，我难道还不能讨些利息？他接过杯子，手指划过Peter因为动作露出来的手腕，那么无意却故意地用小指摩擦过那片光滑白皙的肌肤。Peter的手一抖，洒出了一些可可，咖啡色的液体划过白瓷。Tony接过来，伸出舌头把那侧的杯口舔干净，眼睛盯着Peter。不是平常的性幻想，也不是装模作样地监护人，而是带着色情意味的挑逗，他打赌Peter这辈子还没被人这么对待过。

果然，Peter被那眼神烫的整个人都红起来，说话又多又结巴起来。Tony把他乱糟糟的卷发捋了一把，手腕上的香水味让Peter下意识地将脸贴过去嗅了一下。Tony很快收回手，引得Peter追着他的手急急地蹭了一下，又像是意识到自己的做法有多过火之后迅速埋下了脸。

Tony喝了一口可可，也不再纠结这有咖啡因还是没有酒精，问：“May呢，她怎么不在？”

“啊，她，她，她去店里拿火鸡了……很快，就，就回来了……”Peter像是被打了一巴掌，终于清醒意识到May还在。

Tony揽住他的腰，拇指抵在后腰轻轻按压着，可怜的Peter耳朵已经红透了，烧得他发痒。

“MMMMMMMr.Stark——”

“咱们坐着等吧好吗？”Tony的手能摸出那是多细的腰，手肘也能感觉到腰线过后是多么挺翘的屁股，如果可以，他多希望这不是什么年轻的超级英雄和阿姨合住的家，而是情趣角色扮演，Tony可不介意就这么把Peter摁在餐桌上，扒下他的裤子，摁着他的小屁股狠狠插进去，但是很可惜——Tony一坐下就把手移开了，Peter实在太轻太软了，那么飘忽不定，下一刻就会飞到天上去一样。他介意的其实不是年龄，从来不，他只是觉得16岁的Peter太过年轻，他控制不住可能性。

在可见的未来他和Peter会有很多很大的分歧，Peter骨子里是个十分倔强不服输的人，青少年太不可控，更别提还有那麻烦的叛逆期。Tony自认为不是什么高尚的人，他从不是，起码高尚的人不会对着小自己两轮的人意淫——好吧，某种方面来说他甚至实践了自己的意淫。他虽然不是什么好人，但是他知道自己不能对Peter出手。所以自己得像个偷腥的猫一样，用爪子小心沾点味道，躲到角落里偷偷舔舐，而不能正大光明地叼走那条鱼。

两人各怀心事地在沙发上沉默地喝着可可，看着电视，好在May没过一会儿就回来了，还带回了两瓶酒，招呼着两人上桌。 Queens的一个不起眼公寓里，May已经快要数不清这是事隔多少年之后终于有除了她和Peter以外的人一起过圣诞了。尽管她对Tony Stark仍旧抱有疑虑，但在这样一个日子里，就连他流里流气的风骚胡子也可以原谅了。

“May你喝醉了。”Peter看着May坐在凳子上摇摇欲坠地样子，担心地去扶她。久违的三个人的圣诞节让May不可抑制地思念Ben，两瓶酒的大部分都被她喝掉，看着Tony，她含糊地说：“真是抱歉Mr.Stark，我可能真的喝多了……”

“不，我不介意。今晚你就早点休息吧。”Tony微笑着点点头，帮Peter一起把May扶进了卧室。Peter小心翼翼的关上卧室门，有些抱歉地说：“May平时不这样，她只是想Uncle Ben了。” “我理解kid。”Tony揉揉他的头，“那么我也不该打扰你了，谢谢你让我度过一个愉快的平安夜。”

“Mr.Stark！”Peter一把抓住他要离开的手，身体比大脑先一步行动，他只是想留下这个人。Peter嗫嚅着不知说什么好，他只好寄希望于Tony，希望他能明白自己那些未说出口的奢望。 然而Tony只是深深地看了他一眼，用力抽回自己的手，打开门离开了。

Peter望着那扇关上的门，眼里蒙上了水汽，闭眼深呼吸几次后，去收拾一桌狼藉。Tony喝过可可的杯子还摆在沙发前的茶几上，Peter端起它看了看，还剩个底，于是一仰头喝光，沉默着连同其他餐具一起塞进了清洁柜。


	4. Chapter 4

Peter收拾完看了眼钟，才不到十一点。

壁炉里的火将要熄灭的样子，剩些火星还在顽强坚挺；圣诞树上的彩灯被拔掉了插头，超级英雄的挂件仿佛也失去了色彩；喝完的酒瓶被摆到角落，浸着红酒的木塞斜斜插在瓶口，Peter拿起来闻了闻，被酒味呛了一下。他站起身，在客厅里慢悠悠晃荡了一圈，随后又到May的房间门口仔细听着里面的动静。May睡熟了，呼吸声沉重而绵长，伴随着一两声梦呓。Peter看着自己的毛线袖口，抠下上面的一点毛球，又去看钟。

十一点。

他觉得心里堵着，这明明是个很快乐的平安夜不是吗？Mr.Stark甚至和他共进晚餐，就在不久之前，他和Mr.Stark站在这，那么靠近，那么温暖。Peter叹了口气，轻轻说：“想见他……”

为什么不能见他？Peter反问自己。

也许会打扰到Mr.Stark？Peter回答。

打扰？打扰什么？难道会打扰到他和别的女人亲热吗？Peter再问。

一想到这个，Peter决定自己的胸口像是突然点燃了一把火——就算打扰了，他又能拿自己怎么样？毕竟他是一个什么都不懂的毛头小子，Mr.Stark不会忍心的！

Peter推门进了自己的房间，向上推开窗户。冷风立马灌进屋里，让Peter浑身一抖。他哈了一口气，白雾消散在风里，让他的睫毛结上一层水滴。Peter利落地换上蜘蛛战衣，一跃而出。

Tony原本是想自己开车回去的，但他喝了酒，只能由Friday代劳。Tony还想抗争，头脑却渐渐晕晕乎乎起来，似乎是酒劲上头了，干脆往后座一钻，让Friday驾驶。

路上堵得厉害，Friday于是绕路回大厦，比平时多花了一点时间。微微眯了一会儿眼，Tony晃晃头，从车后座坐起身，用力眨了眨眼睛，分辨着周围。发现汽车在等红绿灯，还没有到家，又躺了回去。

“呃……”但头疼是真的，Tony揉着太阳穴，觉得自己看东西都有点重影。Tony摸出车里常备的解酒药，吃下后又躺了回去。 外面又开始下雪，好在车里开的暖气很足，并不是很冷。但Tony仍旧想念那间小小的公寓里，那充满着力量却在自己面前软成一团温水的身体。

身体？

Tony迷迷糊糊地想着，好吧，我可真肤浅。我有大把的理由喜欢Peter，他善良，坚强，乐观，开朗。而且他很迷恋自己，他甚至比Tony Stark更相信Tony Stark。偶尔Tony也会想，如果和Peter说说自己的心里话，他一定会是这世界上唯一能充分理解自己的人。但每每话到嘴边，Tony还是选择咽回去。

念头一起就无法控制，Tony仗着自己醉酒了，更是放任思想信马由缰。父母走后，Tony自己一个人度过了许多个圣诞节——好吧，即使他们还在世，Tony也通常是一个人——开着party的，喝着酒的，参加宴会的，或者一个人在实验室研发到天明的。却从来没有一次让他感到如此孤独的。特殊的节日总让人变得矫情些，Tony此刻就格外思念Peter。他不禁想：如果我没有离开，没有推开Peter，而是留下来，同他挤在那张窄小的单人床上，会发生些什么？

“Mr.Stark？”

耳边忽然响起Peter的一声呼唤，Tony眨了眨眼，仿佛看见Peter小心翼翼地躺在他身边。枕头只有一个，但他不好意思靠得太近，于是只枕了枕头的一边，背向外弓着。床很小，Peter也没有多少余地可以躲，可怜的男孩僵硬地侧卧在床的外沿，恨不得自己变成二维的。

这时Tony会注视着Peter的眼睛，不叫他的名字，而是用眼神安慰他，鼓励他朝着自己更进一步。他的手会扶上Peter的腰，却并不急着将他揽过来，而是让Peter出于自己的意愿靠近他。最后Peter会忍不住吻上他，扑闪着睫毛，撒下彼得潘的精灵粉，让夜晚更加迷幻。

“Peter，Peter……”Tony的手摸上皮带，冰冷的金属扣让他炙热的体温得到一些中和，但很快就消耗一空。Tony的手胡乱地摸着裆部，那里鼓起了一大团，甚至热过了Tony的掌心。

他有多久没有去见peter了？Tony想着，迫切地想要见到他，他现在需要他！

跌跌撞撞地从车上下来，Tony努力晃头让自己保持清醒，解酒药根本没用。车内的暖气熏得他越发迷瞪，连步伐都变得踉跄。Tony摸着墙面走着，眼前的一切都被抛离出了红紫蓝色，像是什么不入流的酒吧里的庸俗打光。

“Daddy？”peter站在门边迎接他，大大的眼睛充满着惊讶，这还是他第一次见到Tony醉成这样来找他。

Tony迫不及待地捧住peter的脸，咬着他的嘴唇说：“我要你，我要你peter……”

peter一如既往乖顺地接受了Tony，丝质睡衣顺着他圆润的肩头滑下，轻轻扫过线条优美的小腿，堆砌在他的脚边。Tony托着Peter的大腿，将他一下抱起，挂在自己身上，带着peter双双倒在床尾。

peter嘤咛一声，挺起胸膛，小小的乳头挺立起来，乳晕周围起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他在Tony身下扭动着，被Tony打了几下屁股才安分下来，吻上了Tony的下巴，两手扯出他的衬衫，一颗一颗地解开纽扣。

Tony的阴茎还被束缚在裤子里，他狂乱地舔舐过peter的脸颊脖颈胸膛，将裤子拉链拉下，一把掀过peter，摁住他的背，强迫他把屁股翘起来。peter有些害怕，身后的小穴缩得紧紧的，摇晃着白嫩嫩的屁股，不安地叫：“Daddy？daddy……”

Tony揉搓着面前两团嫩肉，拇指分开臀缝，龟头流着淫液涂抹上还紧缩的穴口，一张脸也染上了红色。

“放松peter，好孩子，让daddy进去。”

peter摇着头，然而Tony还是一咬牙闯了进去。

“啊啊——啊……！”peter疼得直叫，后穴缩得更紧了，Tony也不好受，关键的地方被人死死咬住，他也疼，哪里还有快感可言。Tony靠近peter的耳朵，轻声抚慰他：“peter想不想舒服？放松让daddy进去，daddy让你舒服好不好？”

peter疼得脸色发白，张着嘴大口呼吸着，以此来缓解自己的痛苦，湿着眼睛点点头，眼泪就流了下来，洇进了被单。

peter放松了，但是仍旧很紧。Tony知道自己没有做好扩张，也不强求他能多松，草草捅了几下就射了第一次。peter被微凉的精液一激，哭声猛地停了，委屈地喊了一声“daday”。Tony的阴茎还是半硬，他缓过劲来，终于记得去摸摸peter还软在草丛里的小可爱。

“唔……唔啊……”Peter小声地呻吟起来，手指抓着床单，随着Tony的动作小幅度摆着腰。Tony的食指搭上peter逐渐湿润起来的龟头，深红色的龟头脱出包皮，贪婪地流着水。Tony贴着他的耳朵轻声低笑：“舒服了？后面开始一缩一缩地吸我了……”

peter的耳朵都红了，眼睛湿着从手臂上微微抬起头看了Tony一眼，颇有些羞愤的样子，让Tony感到十分新奇。peter在以往的性事上甚少表现出羞耻心这个方面。要不是他不会说话，学得很慢，听peter用那十分相像的声音说些骚话也是十分享受的。他也爬上床尾，将自己更加贴近peter，进入peter的更深处，接着说：“今天很有感觉嘛，这么紧，等不及要daddy肏你了 ？”

peter诚实地收紧了后穴，用眼神催促着Tony。Tony直起身子，用阴茎顶了顶peter，说：“爬。”

“嗯……”peter摇着屁股，想让Tony再多顶几下，却被Tony毫不留情地掌掴几下：“爬。”

peter又开始小声哭泣，委屈地喊着“daddy”，膝盖却还是乖乖动了，朝着床头一点点爬过去。Tony的阴茎随着他的动作在体内摆动，渐渐重新变得炽热，更加胀大起来。peter忍不住甜腻的呻吟，在爬行时加大了臀部的动作，好让Tony的阴茎充分和自己的肠肉打个招呼。

peter爬着抵达了床头，Tony大方地奖励了他一通痛快地抽插。peter大声地叫着，身体里瘙痒的一点却一直没有被顶到，急的眼泪流的更勤快了：“嗯啊……啊啊……da……啊啊……”

Tony又停了下来，问：“是不是不喜欢daddy这么肏你？”说着就要拔出去，peter当然猛摇头，“啊啊”叫着，语气着急。

“那是不是觉得daddy太快了？”Tony缓缓插回去，又缓缓抽出，慢得让peter觉得那肉刃是在惩罚自己的贪心，一刀一刀凌迟着自己。

peter自己动起腰来，画着圈地吮吸Tony的阴茎，张嘴却只有“啊啊”的声音。不得不说Tony Stark是个在床上性格也十分恶劣的男人。但peter是这样乖巧，不论是温柔的亲吻还是凶狠的性事，他享受着Tony给与他的一切。欢愉与疼痛都是Tony的赏赐，他指望着这些来活下去。

面对这样一个人，当你的所作所为被他全盘认可和接受，心底深处的黑暗，或者说最原始的残忍也会一并被激发出来。你会不自觉的去思考：到底什么事才是他的底线？这样做呢？还是那样做？

Tony对peter做过不好的事，他承认。这不符合他一向来主张的“温柔的情人”这个设定。但今天是平安夜，照时间来说，也许已经到了明天，是圣诞节了。他该对peter好点不是吗？

Tony哄着peter，让他攀住床头，将他的腿扳开，就着两人相连的姿势放到自己的大腿上。peter的手腕被Tony扣住，整个人被困在床头和Tony之间，双腿被打开到最大，膝盖碰不到床无法使力，全身的重量压倒了两人相连的地方。

“嗯啊……daddy……嗯……”

Tony吻着peter的耳畔，顺着耳朵后微微突出的骨头吻到了脖子。他有些亢奋，可能是酒劲还没过，他脑子还不大清醒，嘴下没留神，又吸又咬的，弄破了peter的皮肤。细小的血珠冒出来，很快被Tony的舌头舔掉。

Tony的腰像是海浪般缓缓动起来，在peter的后穴里进出，让peter舒服得小声哼哼。随着Tony渐渐变快的频率，peter像是在海上颠簸的小船，遭遇了巨大的风暴。他被Tony的动作颠地起起伏伏，一会儿被抛上浪尖，一会儿有隐隐要被吞噬。火热的阴茎摩擦着他的穴肉，点燃了他身上所有的细胞。他处于这样一个水深火热的境况，被快感折磨得呼吸不畅。猛然间一个深入，peter一直不满的那一点被顶到了，炸裂开来的快感与满足让他瞬间勒紧了嗓子：“嗯啊——！”

Tony邪邪一笑：“Ooh，看看我们找到了什么？”他调整了一下姿势，专挑那一点进攻。有时抵住那点狠狠碾着，逼的peter弹动着双腿哭叫，有时又浅尝辄止，如清风过境般若即若离吊着peter，让他不停地往Tony身上靠，白嫩的臀肉挤压着溢出。peter的阴茎硬邦邦地顶着小腹，偶尔因为太大的动作撞上床头，汁水飞溅。

“啊啊……啊……嗯……”

Tony的第二次十分持久，peter被肏射一次后他仍旧动作不停。peter全身都软了，没有力气。Tony只能让他躺倒，抱起他的一条腿接着戳刺。肠液亮晶晶地糊在穴口，几乎是不受控制地不停流出来，像是失禁般浸透了床单，Tony好几次因为过多的淫水不小心滑出去。

“我可能肏坏你了peter。”Tony语气颇为担心，身下的动作却依旧凶狠，“你的小屁眼一直在流水，是不是有什么开关坏掉了？” “Da……daddy……哦……嗯啊……”peter被肏得叫一声“daddy”都打着颤，费力地转头去看Tony，手臂抬了抬，是让他抱。

Tony没管他，随口说了句“一会儿抱”，将他的两条腿把住，顺势往上一推，摆成了个M型，露出被自己肏了半天的小穴来。一张一合的小穴沾着透明的肠液，还会挤出一些精液和肠液的混合体，淫靡非常，Tony的眼睛都要被烧红了。他一下子把阴茎捅到最深处，随着peter的尖叫飞快地抽插了十几下，射了进去。

不知道是不是因为喝了酒，这次的性爱让Tony觉得十分的尽兴。虽然他不是很清醒，统共才射了两次，却十分满足。peter的阴茎早就软的射不出东西来，软趴趴地缩着。见Tony结束了，又伸着手臂问他要抱抱。

“好孩子，daddy给你奖励。”Tony将peter搂进怀里，亲了亲他，沉沉地睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

Tony再醒来时已经是第二天的十二点，他不知何时回到了自己的卧室，只是衣服仍然是昨天那副乱糟糟的样子，连裤子拉链都没拉上，晨勃的阴茎从内裤里探出头来，茎身上甚至沾着干涸的精液。

Tony按摩着太阳穴，掀开被子下床，走进浴室。

他看东西还是有些模糊，也许是没休息好。Tony用力眨了眨眼睛，撑在洗脸台上看着镜子里的自己，眼前总有些小虫子在飞的感觉。Tony用冷水冲了把脸，长出了一口气，扯下身上皱的不行的衣服躺进了浴缸里。

Tony怎么也想不起来自己是怎么回到卧室的，他心想难道是自己喝断片了？但随后他又立马否定，这不可能。自己的酒量不至于这么差，明明是May喝得更多，自己怎么可能醉成断片？Tony问Friday：“昨天我怎么回来的？”

“Mr.Parker将您带回卧室的。”

“What？！”Tony手上没把住，差点滑进浴缸里，“这么晚了他怎么会来的？！”

“我并没有询问他。但是peter那时刚好离开去充电了，我想Mr.Parker并没有发现他。”

Tony难得慌乱起来，他不知道昨天Peter看到了多少，自己该怎么和他解释这个？难道要和他说：哦、嘿！你知道吗我一直把你当做意淫的对象，于是有一天我干脆造了个和你一样的机器人，接着愉快地把他上了，还上了不止一次？

Tony难得有些恐慌，浴缸里的水渐渐冷下来，让他手脚发凉。  
等等，干嘛搞得像是我做错了什么一样——好吧，一般来说好人的确不会悄悄把peter关进自己的实验室，然后对他……那样——但Peter喜欢我不是吗？我大可以展现一下大人的游刃有余，问他看着我有什么感觉，要不要来一发……之类的？

我可真是个禽兽。

在Tony纠结要不要主动联系Peter的犹豫中，一天就这么过去了。紧接着，第二天也就这么过去了。

Peter沉默得不寻常，Happy的手机里也没有接收到过他喋喋不休的唠叨。这让Tony感到深深的不安，却也有一丝侥幸，这让他可以避开了与Peter的接触，他不问，也就不需要去思考Peter是否知道了自己的秘密。他不停地回忆自己到底有没有对他做出什么过分的事，或者Peter对自己的想法到底是什么？看到那样的自己，也许自己在他心中的形象彻底崩塌了吧？那他会不会后悔参加复仇者？他以后还会再来吗？

Tony的脑中都是Peter，曾经脑子里对他起过的暴虐念头就这么消失得无影无踪了，他只想着让Peter原谅自己。但想着想着，又变了味。

如果能给他一次机会，他一定会对Peter极尽温柔，他会让Peter享受到从来没有享受过得高潮。他会抱着Peter，吻他的眼睛，吻他的鼻子，吻他的嘴，向他诉说自己的心情，祈求他的原谅。他的手指揉碾着Peter脆弱的乳头，他会受不了自己的挑逗而躬身逃跑，却被自己禁锢在怀里无法离开，被迫承受对他来说十分陌生的情欲。那样的孩子，不会在自慰时抚摸自己阴茎以外的地方吧，他懂怎么自慰吗？像个老实的处男，只知道用手握住那儿，摆着腰，偶尔从鼻子里哼出一两声难耐的呻吟。

Tony觉得自己已经被Peter迷住了，他甚至对和除了他——或者peter以外的人不再有做爱的兴致。这可真是头一回。这个小屁孩做过什么？他弄出一大堆烂摊子，让自己去给他擦屁股！Tony弄不明白自己的眼光怎么变成了这样，这么一个年轻到连叛逆期都没进入的小毛孩，没有E罩杯，没有柔软的躯体，只有强健的肌肉和一马平川的胸口。乱糟糟的棕发，眼睫毛也不浓密，也不是细腰长腿，充其量比例不错。他的个子没长开，声音还很幼稚，妥妥的一个乳臭未干的毛孩子！但当这些元素结合在一起，当它们变成了Peter Parker，就是该死的有魅力，让他一会儿患得患失，一会儿又有种孤注一掷的奋勇，他活像个情窦初开的学生。

Tony叹了口气，拉开门打算去实验室用工作填满自己的一天，做实验总是能让他集中精神，不再去想那些烦心事。

然而Tony忙活一天，完成的却是新一套蜘蛛侠战衣，他看着手里这套再次升级过的战衣，拇指捻过头套上大大的蜘蛛眼睛，纠结半天，安慰自己的辛勤劳动不能辜负，于是转了圈椅子对Friday说：“通知Peter到我这儿来拿新的战衣。”

Peter这次一反往常地来得慢了许多，见到Tony也是一副畏畏缩缩的样子，让Tony心里也有些不舒服，脸色也沉了下来。

“我难道会吃了你？”Tony手指交叉，往靠背上一躺，“过来看看新战衣。”

Peter伸出脚尖像是小触角一样探了探路，一拖一拉地走到Tony身边，站着不动了，还真的就是用眼睛看看。

“拿着啊。”Tony用脚尖轻轻撞了一下Peter的小腿，Peter忙不迭捧过衣服翻看起来。

Peter今天穿得还是很厚，即使在开着空调的室内，他也穿着外套没脱。Tony看着袖口惊鸿一现的白皙手腕，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，心情好了一点：“知道你怕冷，我特意加强了温控系统。”

“谢谢您，Mr.Stark……”

“就这句？”Tony一挑眉，调笑道，“两天不见，是有人给你嘴上涂了胶水吗？还是说你的话匣子终于倒空了？”

Peter垂着头不去看他，少年还不会隐藏自己的心情，满脸都写着尴尬，死气沉沉的样子让Tony一股火气起来，他压抑着问：“我明白了，你是不想看见我是吧？”

“不是的！”Peter立马否认，这让Tony舒心了些。

“那你干嘛这么沉默？”

Peter声音小小的：“我……您不明白是为了什么吗？”

Tony倒是没想到Peter会主动提起这件事，但是看呐，这样一个年轻人，即使他占了理，他也不知道如何控诉自己。

这个状态其实很奇怪，毕竟两个人没交往，即使Tony和一群模特开性爱Party，Peter也没什么立场指责他，更别提什么占理还是不占理。但是两人互相对对方抱有好感，就隔着那么一层窗户纸。两人对这份感情选择避而不谈，这让他们之间似乎形成了一种无法言说的默契。

Tony觉得主动权又回到了自己手里，满意地露了个笑脸：“我明白什么？我不明白。”

“您……您这是明知故问……”

“我确实不明白，所以我希望你能详细和我解释一下你这两天的反常。”Tony抬起一条腿踩上了办公桌的柜子，将Peter框住。

Peter像是受惊的小兔子，被Tony的动作吓得一跳，不由得搂紧了怀里的战衣：“Mr.Stark您，您，您这是做什么？”

他紧张了，哈哈。Tony在心里想，不能逼他太紧，万一他逃走了可就玩脱了。

“我只是需要一个合理的解释，很过分吗？你心里不会觉得对不起我吗？”

Peter奇怪：“我为什么会对不起您？”

“你邀请我去你家吃饭，我们一起过了平安夜，可是这两天你一句话也没有和我说——我被某人伤透了心。”

Peter慌张起来：“我，我不是故意的！我只是……”他猛地刹住，偷看着Tony的脸色，以极小的声音说：“那又怎么样，您不还是和别人……反正您身边不缺人……”

“所以你真的在我不知情的情况下进了我家？。”

“您随便睡在了休息室里！还、还没穿好衣服，会着凉的……”

Tony放下心来，看来Peter现在还不知peter的事：“Kid，做爱后衣衫不整很正常。”

“做……！”Peter“倏”地抬起头，脸颊涨得通红，憋了半天憋不出那个次词。他刚想说什么，就见Tony从椅子上站起来，单手撑在桌上。Tony靠得很近，呼吸洒在Peter脸上，仿佛带着火焰。

“告诉我，好孩子。你那天晚上为什么会到我这儿？看到我和别人做爱，你是不是很不开心？那晚你原本想让我留下对吗，留下做什么呢？”Tony以极温柔的语调劝诱Peter说出心里话，“我会好好听你说话的，全身心。”

然而Peter支支吾吾的，说不出一个完整的句子，于是Tony越来越不着急。

原谅Tony这副洋洋得意的样子，实在是因为Peter太可爱，他只是想逗逗他，起码他分得清现在面对的不是peter。

他继续问：“你为什么不说话？是因为难受？郁闷？还是……嫉妒？”

“嫉妒？不，当然不！”Peter矢口否认，然而和Tony目光相接不过半秒又败下阵来，那双眼睛简直像是有魔力般吸引他，那么深，就像是密林里吃人不吐骨头的沼泽。

Tony几乎要忍不住吻上去了，他微微笑着问：“喜欢我做的新战衣吗？”

“是的，我喜欢。”

“那其他的呢，你就没什么想说的？”

“我……不知道……”

Tony笑了：“什么时候‘不知道’也算回答了？”

“……Mr.Stark，您不能这样……”Peter微微使力推开Tony。

“不能怎么样？”Tony觉得好笑，追问道。

Peter眨了下眼，像是回想起什么，更加委屈了：“我不明白您想听什么，也不知道您在想些什么——我、我甚至开始不明白我到底在想些什么了……”

“这个问题很难吗？”Tony站直了，抱着手臂问。

“是的——我是说，如果我们在谈同一个问题的话。但是我对这方面不太懂，我觉得我可能还需要一段时间好好思考。我不确定是不是那种喜欢……”

Peter提到了关键词，这可真是个大进步，只可惜他没有给出Tony想要的答案。Tony觉得自己好像听到了一个笑话，他简直想抓着那小孩的领子狠狠摇晃，告诉他：不确定个鬼！你就是喜欢我！这当然不会发生，所以Tony只是整理好自己的表情，轻松地说：“开个玩笑，别在意。战衣你收着，改天我们好好测试一下性能。”

“那我先走了……再见Mr.Stark。”Peter点头，微微鞠躬，很快就离开了。

Tony站了会儿，泄了气似的坐回椅子，脑子里飞快的掠过各种问题，各种各样的声音在他的脑子里挤作一团，女人的，男人的。有人指责他游戏人间，有人讽刺他衣冠禽兽，有人只是平静地告诉他Tony你一无所有。

“Enough！”Tony猛地拍上桌子，咬牙切齿地喊道：“闭嘴！别说了！”

不知道？什么叫做不知道？Tony冷笑一声，手指胡乱敲击着桌面。

不喜欢我你用那种眼神看我？你拼命吸引我的注意力，摆出那种无辜的姿态引诱我，你让我不得不在意你。现在我也看着你了，你却说你不知道是不是那种喜欢一扭头走了？笑话，绝对不可能！你怎么可以不喜欢我，你凭什么？瞧瞧你那欠肏的样子，装得一副清高的样子，实际上巴不得让我狠狠上了你吧？我满脑子都是你，而你的心里却不是我，这不可原谅，一定是欲擒故纵，绝对是这样没错。和我玩这手，真是小看了大人！

Tony的眼神在短短一瞬间仿佛极夜般黑暗，随后又像是无事发生一样起身离开。

当晚的peter就不太好过了，他被束缚着不让射精，也不被允许亲吻Tony，只能面朝下被摁进被子里，拼命挣扎着呼吸。然而剧烈的动作又激怒了Tony，下身的动作更加不加收敛，一下一下似乎是要捣烂peter一般。peter一开始还想用眼泪让daddy对自己温柔一些，但不通世故如他，也明白今晚的daddy体内满是隐忍的怒气，根本不会对他有任何怜悯，倒不如凄惨地哀叫能让他满足。

Tony在peter身上释放过后，却丝毫没有满足感。他不可控制地去回想Peter的话，思考是否是自己丢了大人的余裕。

他知道，自己做的不太对，甚至有点变态。怀里的peter对自己有吸引力，不过是因为他和Peter有着同一张脸罢了。他喜欢的是这样的Peter吗？温顺、听话、没有思想。

Tony总是站在食物链的顶端，从来都是捕食者，如今却被一只小蜘蛛给困住了手脚。Tony独占欲与自尊心把他捧得太高，让他以为“得到”不过是信手拈来罢了。Peter不按常理出牌让Tony怅然若失，就像是演了一场独角戏，自己一个人开办的宴会终于盛大落幕，他不得不一个人收拾剩下的烂摊子。这种感觉让他陌生，不知如何着手。

恰好这时，一个朋友打电话来邀他参加派对。Tony明白他的朋友口中的那种“派对”意味什么，酒精，美女，炫目的灯光，那才是他的生活。因为Peter，他不知道多久没有参加过派对了，要是让以前的自己来看，此刻的自己一定很搞笑，为了这么个小毛孩放弃了一群美人，真是暴殄天物。于是他决定，让一切回归原样，包括证明了自己曾经做下的蠢事的peter。然后像Peter说的那样，“好好思考”。

“看来我得和你说再见了，baby boy。”


	6. Chapter 6

拉斯维加斯的一家赌场里，人声鼎沸。比起往日的热闹，更多了几分喧哗。有Tony Stark在的地方就是人群聚集处，里三层外三层的人墙将赌桌围得水泄不通。

“看来我今晚运气不太好。”Tony无所谓地把所有的筹码一推，招呼侍者给自己换更多的筹码。“不过今天主要是为了让你们开心，能不能赢钱倒是次要的。”Tony朝一边的美女们抛了个媚眼，引来一片尖叫声。

Tony看着一边有些害羞不敢接近自己的一位棕发女性，对她招了招手。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Lily。”

“真是个可爱的名字，和你一样。”Tony用食指轻轻划过Lily的脸颊，脑子里闪过了另一张脸，一张欠骂欠打还欠肏的脸。

“不一样，还得再短点，卷一些。”Tony轻声说。

“您说什么？”Lily没听清。

Tony摇摇头，大手包下新换来的筹码，哗啦啦推出去，露出大大的笑脸：“别告诉我你们怕了！再来一局！”

Lily是第一次到这样的地方来，也是第一次这么近距离接触到Tony Stark。这个传说级的人物也是传说级的风流，身边不缺俊男美女。她自问没什么突出的特质能让Tony青眼有加，但她今天就是走了狗屎运，不仅被Tony注意到，还被他搂着参加了宴会。照这样的行程下去，她也许还能和Tony滚一次床单。

在Tony扭转败局变负为正后，Lily从侍者的托盘上为Tony和自己取来两杯香槟，她看着男人线条分明的侧脸，手心微微有些出汗。还是鼓起勇气问道：“呃……Mr.Stark？不知道你晚上有没有什么计划？或者，或者你不介意的话，可以和我再一起喝两杯……”

“我……”Tony刚要回答，镜片上就出现了Karen通过Friday向他传达的Peter的定位，他立刻变了脸色，一口气喝完了杯子里的香槟。

Lily担心地问：“怎么了？”

Tony把杯子塞给保镖，扔下一句“有事”就要离开。Lily下意识地抓住了Tony的手臂，不愿意到手的机会就这么放弃，她挽留道：“发生什么事儿了，一定要现在走吗？或许我们可以……”

“现在我没心情。”Tony不耐烦地甩开她，他此刻没什么心情和别人调情，推开身后挡道的保镖匆匆离开了。

Lily傻在原地，不明白前一秒还对她和颜悦色的Tony怎么一下子就变脸了。有什么事能让他这么紧张？

Tony走得飞快，一群保镖都跟不上他。当他走出转门被冷风一激，才意识到现在还是圣诞节假期期间，是他到拉斯维加斯的第三天。

当时他一方面想要暂时和Peter分开，好让自己的大脑好好冷静一下，别做出什么自毁城池的事情。另一方面是他还是相信Peter喜欢自己，如果自己和别的人在一起，他会在意——他说过不是吗？那么如今Tony离开纽约到拉斯维加斯，还是和一群美女在一起，再间接性地放话给Peter，自己不是单单属于他一个的，Peter也许会因为嫉妒而不得不承认他是喜欢Tony的。等Tony吊足他的胃口， 大发慈悲地出现在Peter面前，宣告自己愿意包容他那小小的嫉妒心，成为他的男友，小屁孩不是就乖乖躺平了吗？

别怪Tony想的法子这么幼稚，也许他自己没有发现，但这是他在感情方面第一次花这么多脑子了。从他第一次开荤起，哪里遇到过这么难缠的人？别人只要自己一个眼神就能想饿虎扑食一样扑向自己。唯独这个穷酸小子，自己把话几乎都要挑明了，他还给自己一句“不知道是不是那种喜欢”。

想起这事儿Tony就忍不住冷笑，他会让Peter为自己的话付出代价的。之前自己还小心翼翼躲来躲去，简直可笑。如果Peter无法确定自己的心意，Tony不介意把Peter变成peter，他会被关在专门为Spider Man打造的笼子里，每天指望着自己的精液过活。只有让Tony满足了，他才能像个奴隶一样摇尾乞怜，求自己给他投喂饵食。Tony越想越蠢蠢欲动，他自己也不明白怎么就对Peter这么执着，这种过激的想法自己从来没有过。

在遇到Peter之前一切都好，既然是因为遇到了他，那么就得让Peter负责。

然而这些计划都被打乱了。

自己离开这几天，Peter好像没发生过什么一样，找自己的朋友玩，帮May跑腿。Tony的离开和信息隔绝对Peter来说没有任何的影响，该吃吃该睡睡，自在得很。Tony原本还能忍，尽管他已经有些坐不住了，但就在刚刚，他知道了Peter大晚上的几个未成年男女生泡吧去了！

行啊，长本事了？平时装的一副乖乖仔的样子，我不在就跑到酒吧去了，嗯？酒吧里能有什么事？像他们这种小年轻，进个酒吧以为自己牛逼的很，彻夜醉酒是轻的，要是被人喂了什么药拐上床该怎么办？

Tony的火气一下就上来了，他毫不犹豫地穿上战甲，打算直接全速飞回纽约，同时让人紧盯着酒吧里的动向。这不能说他是在监视Peter，Peter迟早是属于他的，他有资格这么做。

全速前进的战甲快的惊人，Tony却仍觉得拉斯维加斯到纽约太远了。当他可以说是毫不掩饰地降落到酒吧门口时，已经有自己的保镖等在门口了。周围的路人纷纷惊讶地退让，欢呼声和快门声不绝于耳，Tony却没有心思去管。路上花了点时间，此时已经是凌晨一点，Peter还在酒吧里——很好，瞒着May去酒吧还夜不归宿了。

Tony怒气冲冲地进了酒吧，没找到保镖报告里说的卡座里的Peter，气得揪住了保镖的领子追问Peter去了哪里。被揪住的保镖吞了口口水，小心地用大拇指指了指自己身后的舞台。一个穿着露背深V紧身背心，齐臀皮裤配渔网袜高跟鞋的人正在酒吧中心的舞台上热舞。齐肩假发和艳红的唇色在灯光下模糊不清，暧昧十分，不是Peter又是谁？

Peter醉得失去了判断的能力，被一起哄就答应了他们的要求，上台随着音乐扭了两下。谁知道观众格外给力，十分捧场，他也就跳了下去，兴致起来还骑在了手里的长柄黑雨伞上摆起了腰，收获了一片叫好声。

“Fuck！”

Tony甩开几乎被他勒断气的保镖，跳上了舞台，当着所有人都面扯住Peter的手臂就拖着他进了厕所。尾随的保镖尽职地把守住了门口，确保只有Tony和Peter两个人。

Peter被Tony推着，胯骨撞到了洗手台，不由得痛呼一声。Tony捏住Peter的下巴，强迫他凝聚起涣散的眼神看着自己：“你知不知道你在干嘛，啊？”

“嗯……”Peter还没认出眼前的人，像是近视一般眯着眼睛盯着Tony使劲看。

Tony气不打一处来，把水龙头拧到最大，摁着Peter的脸埋进了水里。Peter猛烈地挣扎起来，但是因为喝醉了，只是四肢乱动着，使不上力气。Tony只是想让他清醒，于是很快撒开了手。

Peter一甩头从池子里直起身，鼻子里进了水，让他感觉像是被谁狠狠打了一拳一样，酸得他冒眼泪。但他终于认清了眼前这个黑面神是谁：“Mr.Stark？”

“啊哈，欢迎回到地球，Spider Man，真高兴你还记得我。”  
“您不是去拉斯维加斯了么？怎么……”

“我不回来难道放任你在酒吧里通宵吗？你看看你自己！”厕所里的光照很好，Tony看到Peter耳垂和脸交界处的一个唇印，咬紧了后槽牙，“你像个什么样子！”

Peter被他这么吼，眼眶一红，忍着没掉眼泪，回答：“就只有我们几个朋友一起……”

“朋友？！你管放任你上台发骚的人叫朋友？！”

Peter的头发还在滴水，贴着他的脸滑下弄湿了一大片。他觉得有点难受，想抹把脸，但是不敢随意动作，Tony发起火来实在太恐怖了。他弱弱地反驳道：“大家玩玩而已……”

“玩玩？！”Tony的声音大起来，他真是恨不得把他这一身衣服都撕碎了再肏昏他！他一拳捶上了玻璃：“你才几岁，就懂玩这个了！你是出来卖的吗？！”

Peter被一口气打碎了玻璃的Tony唬住了，但酒气还在蒸腾，怂恿着他做些放肆的事情——穿上女装跳舞算一件，当然，和Tony Stark顶嘴也算一件：“您怎么能这么说！如果您真的觉得我是这样一个无可救药的人，那你当初就不该把我带去德国！”

“什么？！”Tony觉得也许自己才是醉到神志不清的那个，他大概是幻听了，“听着，未成年、喝酒、夜不归宿——你还他妈的跳艳舞！做了这么多错事还有脸在这里和我顶嘴，你真是长本事了Peter！”

“我没有否认这些好吗？——哦对，有一点，那不是艳舞——我只是觉得你不能侮辱我是出来卖的！我又不是您身边那些投怀送抱的人！”

Tony看着Peter那张即使醉到大舌头也仍旧滔滔不绝的嘴，胡乱涂上的口红在嘴角拉出一条模糊的线，就像是激吻过后晕开的样子。他抑制不住自己去想关于Peter在醉酒后会遇到的龌龊事，怒气在一瞬间达到了顶峰，语气反而不再冲了，他收回手，指着Peter的鼻子说道：“如果没人教过你大人说话小孩不能插嘴这件事，我来教你，就凭我比你多活了三十年，你就该把我的话听进去！你看看你现在的样子，敢在我面前逞英雄，哼？难道说，我们伟大的纽约好邻居是来这家酒吧巡查嗑药和嫖娼的吗？！另外，我告诉你，从我开荤起我就不缺床伴，根本用不着花钱买明白吗？！”

Peter不知道到底有没有听进去，他的目光落在了Tony被玻璃划伤的手上。关节处掺杂着碎片的伤口还是很吓人的，血流的很快，沾满了Tony的指缝。

“Mr.Stark，您流了好多血……”Peter的声音立马弱了下去。 “托了谁的福，嗯？”Tony没好气地反问，拍开Peter的手，用水龙头的水随意冲了冲，“你乖乖听话我至于这样？”

行吧，这又怪我。Peter在心里默默说了一句，但Tony的血让他闭上了嘴，Peter觉得某种程度上自己的确无法撇清和Tony受伤这件事的关系，自己的良心受到了小小的谴责。，Peter虽然认为Tony小题大做，但又有那么一点后悔和Tony顶嘴。

不过不管怎样，能够看到Tony，获得Tony的关注总是让他开心的。这段时间他和Tony之间微妙的变化让他觉得很无措，他想不好到底该怎么做，身边也没有任何一个能够告诉他“喜欢上Tony Stark”该怎么办的人。要不是他心里实在郁闷，他也不会答应朋友来酒吧的提议。

Tony看Peter不说话，又问：“你还不觉得你自己做错了？”他抓着Peter的手又往外走，Peter朝后使力，不安地问：“Mr.Stark！您要带我去哪？”

“你不是想喝酒跳舞吗？我让你喝个够跳个够！”

Peter被他的话说得羞得甩开了他的手，这用不了他多少劲，毕竟没有盔甲的Tony在他面前的力气可以忽略不计。但Peter很快就反应过来，他看着惊讶的Tony，知道自己又做了让他不高兴的事。

“你反抗我？”Tony重复道，“你做错了事还敢一而再再而三地反抗我？”

“Mr.Stark您先消消气，我，好吧，我承认我是有做得不对的地方，我们应该先冷静下来，好吗？”Peter试图平静下来，心平气和地对Tony说。

Tony心里烦躁的要死，他扯开自己的领带，来回踱步。若是以前，他就算想要教训Peter也不会这么失态，但那副连自己都没有见过的媚态，那双平日里都害羞地藏在运动裤和战衣里的腿，Peter就这么展示给了别人看——那明明都是应该属于自己的！这让Tony嫉妒得要发疯，他如今变成这样这都是拜谁所赐？罪魁祸首还让他消消气？！

“难道是因为……是因为几天前的那件事？”

Tony被踩中了痛脚，猛地回头，目光如炬，他紧盯着Peter说：“笑话！你以为我会信你说的？你以为你能瞒得过我？你那些小把戏——”

“我只是实话实说罢了。Mr.Stark，您自己也说了，您有这么多人爱……”Peter酡红着脸，嗫嚅着说。他当然崇拜着Tony Stark，也爱他——我是说，Peter自己也在努力分清这两者在他心中的比例。他不是没有幻想过自己对于Tony的爱慕之心能得到回报这件事，甚至有时候他觉得这件事几乎要成真了。但Peter总是会告诉自己，能够得到Tony的青睐加入复仇者联盟，能够在这样近的地方看着他已经足够满足了，至于感情得到回应什么的不过是个不切实际的梦。所以即使一方面他控制不住地对Tony示好，他已经把自己踢出了“Tony Stark的追求者”这一行列了。这让他心里很难熬，但他实在太害怕失去现在在Tony身边的位置了。然而，此刻事情发展的方向让Peter几乎要飘飘然起来了。

与Peter暗暗惊喜的心情不一样，Tony陷入了深深的恐慌。

他一直以为事情都在自己的掌握之中，但是这几天的事情让他知道，Peter不是一个会乖乖无条件听从自己的人，自己对他的掌控力也不如想象中强大，如果他想要对Peter强硬起来，Peter肯定也会反抗——且不说他们俩真打起来到底谁能赢，他心里不想走到那一步。更别说Tony此刻意识到，Peter虽然缺少经验阅历，但他才是在这段暧昧关系中更为理智的那个人。理智意味着他有更多的筹码，这让Tony难得着急起来。他能怎么做？他当然做得到把Peter囚禁——但如果他真的愿意付诸于Peter，那也不会有peter的出现了。Tony发现，他对Peter其实无可奈何。

Peter的话让Tony感觉到自己手中的筹码全部变成了沙子流走，他没有什么东西能够拿来在Peter面前站得住的——可怜的男人此刻已经乱了阵脚——Tony怼过Steve，脱了战甲，他还是天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家，但在与Peter之间的天平里，脱了战甲，Tony能依靠的只有Peter对他的崇敬和爱。

他对Peter那些见不得光的想法，龌龊的心思，只是因为他无法得到Peter。而Tony此刻站在Peter面前，他看得出，男孩的眼里虽然害怕委屈，却也爱着他。

Tony被自己的种种顾虑堵住了嘴。不论他曾经如何舌灿莲花，此刻的他也不过是个在感情上害怕失败的男人。如果他和盘托出，那他之前的所作所为全变成了无用功，只会显得自己可笑而窘迫。Tony当然大可以不把自己剖白，继续享受Peter对他难言的爱意，但他已经受够了，毕竟在这件事中，他们两人都在备受煎熬。不，相比起那个纯粹的男孩，他受的煎熬更多。

老天啊。Tony心想：难道坏人也放圣诞节的假期吗？来个谁都好，现在、立刻、马上！折腾点事情出来吧，这样好歹能让我赶紧脱离现在的局面。

只可惜此刻的纽约十分和平，什么也没有发生，唯有Tony那异样的沉默使得他最后的底牌昭然若揭。Peter悄悄抬眼偷瞄一眼Tony，自小腹腾升起一股难言的痒意。没被关紧的水龙头攒满了一滴大水珠，摇摇欲坠，如同两人之间那暧昧的氛围。Tony清了清嗓子。

“OK，冷静下来，是吧？那么我们换个说法——”

水滴终于不堪重负，落了下去。

滴答。

Tony解开马甲，把手插进裤子口袋，“做我男友，要还是不要？” 水池里的水泛起涟漪，一圈一圈往外荡，碰到洗手池壁，又缓缓地荡回来。

Peter觉得自己有些晃，后知后觉地意识到自己现在是多么羞耻。Tony在问他要不要做他男朋友的重要时刻，他竟然穿着皮短裤和渔网袜？

“回答呢？可没什么人敢让Tony Stark等这么久。”

Peter像是终于从无所依靠的太空回到了地球，幸福感将他击中，让他的脑袋混混沉沉的。

“……I…… I……Yes，yes，I do。”

Tony一挑眉，打趣道：“又不是结婚宣誓，这么着急做Stark太太吗？”

“不不不……我……天哪……”Peter什么脾气也没了，开始乖乖承认自己的错误，“您说的对，我不该偷偷跑来酒吧，也不该，不该喝酒……还有跳那种舞，还惹您生气和您顶嘴……我真的……”

Tony看着结结巴巴道歉的男孩，怒气早就散干净了，之前被压下来的其他情绪漫上来，“得偿所愿”来得过快，让他也有些缓不过来。老实说，关于Peter是否会答应这件事他也没有十分的把握。不过好在他赌赢了，幸运女神还是站在他这边的。Tony将Peter揽进怀里：“现在和我道歉了？不说你‘不知道’了？”

“是……我知道错了。”

“我从拉斯维加斯一路飞回来的，你知道我有多着急吗Kid？”Tony贴着Peter的耳朵，低声说道。

Peter被他湿热的气息喷到，不可抑制地抖了一下，从耳朵开始慢慢变红。他缓缓抬手也抱住了Tony，说：“……Mr.Stark……您今天、您好凶，我太害怕了……”

“我的错，我只是太着急了。”Tony摘下Peter的假发，替他抹了把水，“我们今天都犯错了，互相道歉，然后揭过这页，好吗？” “好的，好的，我也这么认为——但是您能不能，不要把我来酒吧的事情告诉May，她绝对会气炸的。”

“可以，我答应你，这是男朋友的特权——但是仅此一次明白吗？”Tony还端着架子，全然不提自己做下的那些等同于犯罪的行为。

Tony感受着手下的年轻肉体，渐渐露出本性来。他含住Peter的耳垂，用自己的牙印去覆盖那刺眼的吻痕，“接下来我们该讨论讨论惩罚了。”

“不、不是不追究了吗？”

“那是不追究你泡吧醉酒的罪名，现在是关于你不好好穿衣服的罪名。”

Tony上下打量他：“十分邪恶，简直罪大恶极。”

Peter的脸更红了，连耳垂都开始发烫，他挺动了几下，推搡着Tony的胸口：“别这么说，我，我喝醉了……”

“这时候害羞了？”Tony捧着Peter的脸，拇指摁在他的嘴唇上，把上面还残留的口红轻轻擦掉。Peter乖乖地不再乱动，只是不好意思直视他。Peter知道，Tony正看着他，目不转睛，深情款款，这对他而言实在是太超过了。Peter很紧张，薄而卷翘的睫毛颤抖着，像是一只受惊的蝴蝶，让Tony看了更加怜惜。

这个男孩，现在在自己手里。不论过程如何，这个结果是Tony满意的。纤细的脖颈，皮肤底下是奔涌着血液的血管，还有因为紧张地不停吞咽而起伏的喉结，一切都是那么鲜活，光是看着这幅场景的刺激就远超他上peter时的满足感了。

Peter深呼吸几次，觉得自己终于有了些准备，终于抬头回望Tony，却仍旧被他眼里蕴含的感情给震慑了。蜜糖色的眼睛如同漩涡，Peter觉得里面倒映着自己的灵魂，他看不懂这双眼睛里到底表达着什么，但是他明白的是，就算此刻Tony要取他性命，他也会毫不犹豫地双手奉上。

想吻他。

脑子里响起这句话，于是不知是谁先微微倾斜了头，爱人之间也不必分什么先后，两人缓缓靠近，却被一阵敲门声打断。

Tony毫不掩饰自己被打断的不满，低声说：“我现在就炒了他！”  
“呃……Boss？”门外的保镖显然知道自己可能打搅了老板办事，声音透着没底气，“酒吧老板说，外面人太多他们没法处理，已经影响到正常营业了……”

“那你就告诉他们我买下这里了！并且我现在炒了你们所有人，然后我就要把这里夷为平地！”Tony大声吼回去。Peter被这发言逗笑了，他拉住Tony，劝道：“Hey，别生气，我们走吧。不过我得和我的朋友们说一声，我们本来打算……呃、他们本来打算通宵的……”

Tony从鼻子里哼一声：“拐你来酒吧还和他们打什么招呼！我会留下人看着他们的，而你现在得和我回家！”

Peter心里记挂着Tony受伤的手，也不再和他犟，只好同意和他一起离开。Tony把自己的西装披在Peter身上，在回去的路上问他：“你怎么和May说的？”。

Peter小声回答：“我说我去Ned家住一晚。”

Tony从鼻子里哼了一声，收紧了抱着Peter的手臂：“去我家睡！为了你我赶回来都没怎么休息好。再有下次，我就把你吊在房间里，用马鞭抽你的屁股！”

Peter努力当自己没听见，从披着的西装里伸出手，轻轻碰了碰Tony之前被玻璃割伤的手，说：“我们得先包扎伤口，好吗？”

“行，听你的。”Tony反手拉住Peter，与他十指相扣。Peter的脸又红起来，悄悄往Tony身边靠过去，握紧了他的手。然后他听见Tony说：“先包扎伤口，然后再把你吊在房间里，用马鞭抽你的屁股。”

“Mr.Stark！！”


	7. Chapter 7

身旁的Peter已经睡熟，背靠在Tony怀里，穿着Tony的睡衣，还透着一股和他一样味道的沐浴露的味道。Tony把自己埋在Peter肩上，深深吸了一口气，只觉得紧绷了一天的神经都放松了。他收紧了搂在Peter腰间的手，年轻的身体柔软而有弹性，手下的触感是Peter腰侧那层薄薄的肌肉。

“哈——”Tony长出一口气，忍不住在Peter的脖子上轻轻啜吻。

算上在酒吧耽误的时间，回来以后包扎的时间、两人收拾自己的时间，林林总总加在一起又是几个小时，因此两人躺下时已经是天光微亮了，但Tony还是没什么睡意。几个小时前他还在拉斯维加斯的赌场，现在却在纽约的家。再往后一点，他还在在酒吧里和Peter吵架然后摊牌，此刻两人却安安静静地躺在了一张床上。Tony幻想过很多次两人的告白，却没有想到这个版本——不过他还算满意。

男人不肯放过自己似的折腾，让Peter没法睡好。他喝了酒，狠狠闹过一通后困得眼睛都睁不开。而且他刚刚经历了人生第一次被人告白——如果那种居高临下的语气也算的话——，再加上Tony在他身上的那些小动作，Peter已经快要因为害羞而心脏过载了，实在是不知道该怎么面对Tony。

“Peter？你睡了吗？”Tony轻声问。

Peter决定装睡，但Tony明显不肯放过他。他接着说：“紧急事件，紧急事件，Spider Man你睡了吗？”

“……好吧，我还没有。”Peter叹了口气，强撑着睁开眼睛回答。

Tony环着他的腰，在他耳边低语着请求：“转过来好吗？让我看看你，这样我才能做个好梦。”

Peter听话地转过身，柔韧的腰肢压在Tony的手臂上，毛茸茸的脑袋靠着他的肩。月光从Peter背后撒下，勾勒出他从颈到肩的曲线。Tony借着月光，只能看见Peter水汪汪的眼睛，不过此刻已经眯成一条缝了。

“看来我们的Spider Man今天累坏了。”Tony带着笑意说。Peter知道自己接话的话一定会被他打趣，明智地选择了沉默。Tony看着困得不行的Peter，也想让他赶紧睡觉，但是他的心跳太快，他必须说些什么来证明Peter真的答应做她他男朋友了，要不然他没法安心。

“我今天真的吓到你了？”

“嗯……”

“好吧，那我以后尽量克制。”

“好……well，其实也没有那——么恐怖。我只是有一点点被吓到。”Peter把手挤进两人之间的缝隙，比了一个小小的距离，“这么点吧。”

“哈哈——”Tony拉住那只手，放到自己唇边轻轻吻了一下，他很明显地感觉到了，Peter在他拉住他手的那刻突然就屏住了呼吸。

“我很抱歉。但是你以后也得乖乖听话，好吗？”

“行，行，我……我会的……”Peter觉得自己对Tony简直没办法，他太懂得如何让自己的大脑死机了，不论Tony此刻和他说什么，他都会点头答应的。

Tony还想说些什么，但是Peter很不给情面地打了个很长的哈欠，连他自己都有些不好意思。Tony看出他的窘迫，吻了一下Peter的额头，说：“好吧，睡醒后我送你回家，现在我不打扰你了。睡觉吧我亲爱的小男友，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，I love you Mr.Stark……”一句含糊地不能再含糊的话还没说完，Peter就睡着了，所以Tony连“我爱你”的味道都没法砸吧，只能纠结地干瞪着眼，思考Peter到底有没有说“我爱你”，囫囵睡了一会儿而已。

睡醒后已经接近傍晚，May打了好几个电话来催，Peter只好慌慌张张地穿好衣服，坐上Tony的车赶回去。

“你知道，我还没有这么老实地和别人在一张床上睡过。”快到公寓时，Tony突然说，“通常我们都会做一些有益身心的运动。”

“什么？”Peter转过头问。

Tony觉得自己像是一拳打在棉花上，只好摇了摇头，回答：“没事，当我没说。”

Peter知道自己又没跟上Tony的想法，也不好意思再问。Tony注意到身边的小孩开始陷入一种思考的氛围，不禁哑然失笑，这种内涵笑话也要思考，认真的？Peter突然一抖，整个人又开始从耳朵红到整张脸，Tony知道他八成是明白了。

自己为什么没有在昨晚狠点心把他给上了？Tony问自己，这样一个美味的甜甜圈，软乎乎热腾腾，自己是哪根筋搭错了，竟然大发慈悲地放过了他？他昨晚就乖乖呆在自己怀里，哪儿也没去，哪儿也不会去。他睡得这样熟，就像是一个懵懵懂懂的婴儿，全身心地信任着自己。但是好在现在他们俩的关系已经和之前不一样了，Tony可以走到阳光底下，光明正大地拥有他。不着急，他可以慢慢来。

在离公寓还有一个街区的时候，Peter说：“呃Mr.Stark，停在这里就好了，不然可能会被Aunt May发现我不是从Ned家回来的。”

“行，那你自己走回去。”Tony靠边停下车，看着Peter解开了安全带。Peter的手放在车门上，像是想起了什么又转身回来，看着Tony又是一副欲言又止的样子。Tony只是含笑看着他，即使他明白男孩的意思，他也不急于点明。看着他因为自己而纠结害羞，实在是一种享受。

“Mr.Stark，我，我想……”Peter欲言又止，他实在不好意思说出来。他从Tony暗示他昨晚两个人应该滚床单之后就有些蠢蠢欲动，他是个青少年，对恋人之间的互动充满了激情与好奇，只是他现在无法克服自己的羞耻心。而Tony就和他自己之前想的那样，他并不说话，只是看着Peter，安静的，鼓励的，他用眼神告诉Peter，想要什么得好好说出来，他会无条件满足他。Peter注视着那双似乎是有魔力的眼睛，终于经受不住诱惑，壮着胆子往Tony身边凑过去，轻轻吻了一下他。Tony在Peter靠过来时就搂住了他，两人轻吻一下就分开，又忍不住再亲一下。Tony的手拢着Peter的头，把他压向自己，含着他的一片嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬。Peter觉得有些痒，他从不知道嘴唇上的神经这么敏感，能从被咬过的那一点一直麻到尾椎骨。他忍不住想舔一下那儿，又被Tony的舌头勾住了自己的。Peter有些慌张，那个轻吻已经用掉他所有勇气和技巧了，现在的他只能紧闭着眼睛，让Tony来引导自己。

Tony动作很慢，他不想吓到Peter。他的两只手安抚着Peter紧张的心情，让他能够更放松地去享受他们之间的第一个吻。男孩的嘴唇很薄，轻轻一抿就能捕捉到，两人的唾液濡湿了嘴唇，Tony一点点舔吻吮吸，引导着Peter张开嘴接受他，Peter似乎是难以承受一般的鼻音让他欲罢不能。这孩子真的过了变声期吗？为什么还是和一个小男孩一样，带着奶香味和一点沙哑，配合着Peter的年龄，让Tony更觉刺激，他觉得如果自己没有点自制力的话，大概会在这辆车上办了他。

一吻结束，Peter显然还魂游天外，缓缓睁开的双眼甚至还没有聚焦。Tony看着他，出门过急导致Peter没有时间好好梳头，卷翘的头发飞起，Tony用手给他捋了捋，笑着问：“我等着你的评价呢。”

Peter愣愣地回答：“棒极了……”

“可别小看大人。”Tony意有所指，“晚饭好好吃，记得要想我。”

“好、好的。”

“你昨晚和我说的话还记得吗？”Tony突然问，他必须确认。

Peter明白他说的是什么，那时他就是仗着自己困得神志不清才有胆子说的，现在Tony抓着这句话，而他现在清醒得不得了。

“我、我、我——”

“我等着呢~”

“呼——好吧，我，我在努力了——”Peter觉得这简直是自己成为蜘蛛侠以来遇到的最大的挑战了。

“——I love you。”

他也许不该在这时候问Peter要那句话，Tony有些后悔，在听到爱人的告白后再和他分别，这让他很不踏实。但Tony吻了一下Peter的额头，没有说些别的：“I love you too。”

“那我回去了，May她该等急了……”Peter推开车门，和Tony道别。Tony看着Peter推门离开，下意识喊了一声“Peter”。Peter站在车外，从车窗望进来，乖乖地等他下一句话。

“或许你想和我一起去度个假？”Tony试探性地问，他想Peter应该会愿意。“反正圣诞和元旦假期还有段时间。你和我，就我们两个。”Tony看到Peter有些犹豫，“或许是复仇者联盟的训练计划的一环，我们一起去度个假，在一个小岛上，我有套还不错的庄园。如果你担心你婶婶不答应，我可以去帮你说。”

Peter摇摇头，说：“我自己去试试……谢谢您邀请我，我很乐意！”

两人又说了些话才依依惜别，Tony抓着方向盘，盯着Peter的身影走过斑马线，消失在了转角，才揉了揉眼睛，才长出一口气躺倒在椅背上。

不够，总觉得什么地方缺了点。

即使和Peter和他成为了情侣，Tony还是觉得不够安心，他需要有些切实的东西抓在自己手上才行，现在的情况，即使是Peter的“I love you”于他而言也太缥缈。与其说Peter有哪些地方做得不够，不如说酒吧那件事情出来以后让Tony意识到自己不能忍受Peter离开自己的视线太久，是他想要的更多了。

“冷静点，冷静点。”Tony自言自语道。他不能吓着自己的宝贝男孩，他得慢慢来，才能获得Peter的全部。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章终于开车了  
> 我觉得中规中矩  
> 就只有咪咪一点的吞精，雷的话跳过车前半段就能完美避开

“这么大的一片沙滩都是你的吗Mr.Stark？这简直太酷了！”

“Wow这里有整片玻璃墙能看到海！”

“Mr.Stark你竟然在庄园里有个跑马场！”

“天哪泳池和海是连着的？这简直太酷了！”

“Yep，我有超大的沙滩，一整面能看到海景的玻璃墙，有个跑马场还有个和海连着的游泳池——现在你能不能消停会儿，好好到我身边坐下休息！”Tony无奈地看着上蹿下跳的Peter，拍了拍自己身边的空位。

与美国此刻的寒风大雪不同，小岛一年四季气候如春，Peter穿着衬衫，蹦跶了没一会儿就出了汗。热气蒸得Peter的脸红彤彤的，鼻尖上还带着一点汗。他就像是在巡街时一样，脚步轻快地蹦跳着，正好一下坐进沙发。当Tony告诉他整个小岛在这段时间里只会有他们两个人的时候，Peter承认他兴奋极了。Peter从没有到私人小岛上度过假，而且还是和Tony两个人，再加上他们此刻已经是情侣，这意味着他们在这段时间里会有各种进展。他不可抑制地回想起与Tony的那个吻，这让他总是不能把目光从Tony的嘴唇上移开。

Tony对于Peter的眼睛在看哪清楚得很，他只是不点明。在接下来的假期里，他可以和Peter在没有任何人打扰的小岛上生活，Peter需要的一切，吃穿用度，娱乐休闲，都由Tony经手，Tony能知道Peter的任何事情，最主要的是，在这个与世隔绝的小岛上，没有他，Peter根本无法离开。

一切都是那么的完美。

Tony看Peter根本不像能坐住的样子，也不想太束缚他，说：“咱们有的是时间，你可以慢慢探索。还是说你想试试泳池？我想你会喜欢的。”

“真的吗？我能去吗？”Peter的眼睛亮起来，让Tony也开始微笑：“当然，这里是你的家，好吗？你有权限进任何一间房间。去吧，换身泳衣，我给你准备果汁。”

Peter基本上是空手来的，因为Tony和他说小岛上什么都有，但是当他打开衣柜，看到后面连着的是一个和May的公寓一样大的衣帽间时，还是惊掉了下巴。Peter在衣柜里找到泳衣，脑子里回响着Tony那句“这里是你的家”，高兴地躺倒在地上打了两个滚，他搓了搓脸，觉得自己得注意点别总是这样控制不住自己，Mr.Stark肯定会觉得自己很傻。

“Kid？还没好吗？”

“我这就来！”Peter大声回答，很快换好泳衣，套上一件外套就出去了。

泳池可以模拟各种不同的水流情况，Tony坐在泳池边教Peter使用方法。Peter也学Tony的样子，坐在泳池边上，歪头看着Tony，咬着吸管喝果汁。

“差不多就是这样，记住了吗？”

“啊，什么？”Peter如梦惊醒。

“没听也没关系，我可以帮你设置，再说了，你不是第一个因为我的魅力而失神的人了。”Tony给Peter调试好，接过他的杯子，“试试看？”

Peter正想找个缝让他钻，于是毫不犹豫地脫下外套，跃进泳池，潜了下去。

Tony的目光追逐着他的身影。阳光透过水面，扭曲的光斑映在Peter身上，让他看起来白皙发亮。Peter就像是一条游鱼，他曲线优美的双腿如同有力的尾鳍，迸发出不像是这副少年身躯一般的力量，几个摆动就窜了出去。Peter浮上水面，笑着看了Tony一眼，又一个猛子扎了下去，光洁的身体沾着水珠，一下子又在另一个地方露出他的小脑袋，甩甩湿掉的头发，如同人鱼，天生适合海洋，在水里才能充分展示他的魅力。

笑吧，笑吧。笑是好事。你笑得越开心，你就越显得鲜活。青春得令人嫉妒。

Tony中途去了趟酒窖，选了瓶酒。回来时Peter正背对着他，趴在泳池边上看着远方，听见Tony回来了，他兴奋地指给他看：“Mr.Stark你看！那里有鱼会跳出来！”

Tony看着Peter如同白瓷般无暇的后背，蝴蝶骨因为动作而微微凸起，脊背中间凹下去的线条隐没在水里。Tony发现自己的眼睛没办法离开他。

青少年真是最可恶的。Tony几乎是咬牙切齿地想。

他们什么都不懂，却总是在无时无刻利用自己年轻的身体来散发诱惑。他们是无意识的恶魔，最懵懂的妓女，不自知的毒苹果。但是如果可以，Tony希望自己能死在他身上，让他成为自己最后的归宿。见鬼，他看过来了。Tony露出一个慈善家般的微笑，丝毫看不出他之前的心思。

Tony给自己倒了一杯酒，血红色的红酒在杯子里被摇晃着，在阳光下显得更加可口。Peter看见了，又游回岸边，带着湿漉漉的笑容，讨好地问Tony：“亲爱的Mr.Stark，我能喝一口吗？”

Tony看他一眼：“当然可以。”他端着杯子慢悠悠坐到泳池边，道：“我不是那种老古板，像你这么大的时候，我已经喝遍各种酒了，但是你不能白喝——我能得到什么好处？”

Peter把头靠在自己的手臂上，软软的脸颊肉被挤压，让他看起来有些婴儿肥。他做出一副冥思苦想的样子：“或许我可以花钱买一杯？——但是您不缺钱，我也不一定买得起这么好的酒。又或者我能拿什么东西来和您交换——但是只要您想要，有什么东西是您得不到的呢？”Peter叹了口气：“我只是个穷学生，给不了您什么好处，所以……”他突然撑起身子，迅速吻了一下Tony，舔走了他嘴角的一滴酒，撩起的水花沾湿了Tony的亚麻裤子。他像是完成了什么不得了的恶作剧似的笑着说：“我还是不喝了，尝个味道就好。”说完，Peter把半张脸埋进水里，抬着眼睛看Tony，似乎是在向他求饶。

“来到这以后，你真是越来越没规矩了。”

Tony心想：自己果然没说错，他就是这样，打着自己的小算盘，为自己得到的一点小甜头而沾沾自喜，却从不考虑后果，十足十的小混蛋。

但这也在说明Peter在渐渐地习惯他，这让Peter比起之前相处时的惶恐和拘束显得更加自在。毕竟脱去战衣，他只是个十六岁的青少年，放肆是他们的本钱。Tony冲着Peter一抬下巴，示意他从水里出来，然后将他拉进自己怀里，为他渡了一口酒。

“时间差不多了，吃晚饭吗？”

“我还不饿……”

“很好，我也不饿，那么我们可以跳过这步进行下一项了。”Tony说着，拉起Peter的手，将他带进了房间。

大号的双人床出现在视野的时候，两人都像是接受到了暗示讯号一般，微微兴奋的肌肉绷紧。Tony吻住Peter，像第一次那样慢慢舔舐他的嘴唇。Peter感受着舌尖与嘴唇交叠时奇异的触感，酥麻的感觉让他整个人都有些瘫软。他是个好学生，于是尝试着去回应Tony，尽管十分青涩，但足够真诚。Tony的手轻轻梳理着Peter还湿着的头发，把它们向后捋着，露出了Peter的整张脸。他从额头开始，到眉心，再到鼻尖，一寸一寸吻过Peter的脸，又回到那片湿润的嘴唇。

Peter的耳边回荡着海浪声，那是海浪轻吻着沙滩，如同他们双唇相触，睫毛与睫毛轻轻地碰在一起，他们彼此相怜地微笑，深情地互视，不用去顾虑犯下的过错，经历的苦难，成为两个最纯净的爱人。

Tony看着男孩，这个让他萌生出一切罪恶思想，却又不得不努力隐藏自己獠牙的罪人。他是个处子，他笑得这样纯洁，却不知自己的美丽与纯净就是原罪。如果Peter是一条由山顶的皑皑积雪融化而汇成的清澈溪流，那么Tony将会是山脚下那片茂密的森林。他用自己的胸怀去包容他，用自己的外在去迷惑他，以此掩盖他森林里的腐烂树木，沼泽洼地。一旦那条溪流流进森林，他将会用自己所有的根系去吮吸他，挽留他，让他彻底与自己融合，而外人永远不可能知道。此刻的Peter即将进入森林的，他的眼里是对自己的迷恋，全然不知自己正迈入怎样的世界。

Tony将Peter不算温柔地放倒在床上，最后倾身覆上。弹性极好地床垫把Peter托起，小小地颠了两下，让他已经足够高速跳动的心蓦然暂停了两秒。老天，从这个角度看到的Mr.Stark依旧帅的不行。

Peter不知道该把自己的手放在哪，Tony将他的手放在自己衣服的纽扣上，贴着他敏感的耳朵低声道：“帮我脱了它好吗？作为回报，我会舔遍你全身，让你不用手也达到高潮。”

不知道是因为耳边的低语还是话的内容，Peter难堪地感觉到自己勃起了，紧绷的泳裤反而强调了自己的急不可耐。他手上有些急，因此不小心揪掉了两颗扣子，好在Tony的裤子是系带，不论Peter的手怎样颤抖，他还是很好地完成了Tony给他的任务。

“乖孩子。”Tony称赞他，开始履行自己承诺的奖励。

Peter的身体还有水珠，他颤抖的就像清晨带着露珠的雏菊。对于他而言，Tony高超的技巧实在是太刺激了。那根舌头是那样的灵巧，比Peter更清楚如何才能让他感到欢愉。Tony含住Peter一侧的乳头时，Peter没忍住小声叫了出来，他惊讶地捂着自己的嘴，却被Tony拿开，抬高到头顶上。“叫出来，也可以叫我的名字，为了我你会这么做的，对吗？”

Peter看着Tony，他的眼睛是那样直白地表达着对自己的欲望，这让他无法拒绝。

“Yes，Tony，I will do anything for you。”

Tony笑了笑，一手脱下了Peter的泳裤，一手抚摸着他的背。他的舔吻力道恰到好处，舌尖打着圈地描绘着乳晕，像是要钻入Peter身体一般挑逗着乳孔。他玩够了乳头，就一路向下，舔吻到了Peter毛发开始生长的界线。Peter的阴茎硬的发疼，Tony呼吸时喷到下腹的热气如同烈焰将他点燃，他的大腿像是有些肢体不协调一样蜷了起来，似乎是想以此来抵抗这强烈的快感。

Tony双手顺着Peter的肩膀往下摸，摸过他肌肉线条流畅的手臂，摸过他还在发热的乳头，以及因为呼吸而不断起伏的小腹，最后划过他的胯骨，绕到后腰将他轻轻托起。Tony自下而上看了一眼Peter，Peter的脸颊已经红了，半张的嘴发出的是急促的喘息声，正定定地看着Tony，显然，Peter无暇考虑其他的，甚至忘记了害羞，只能跟随着Tony的动作而动作。Tony就这么和Peter对视着，当着他的面吞下了他的阴茎。

“Oh God——！”Peter被从未体验过的陌生快感席卷，他仰起头惊叫，“Tony、To……天哪……”这让他不由得害怕起来，他觉得自己此刻不过是任由Tony宰割的猎物，是砧板上的一块肉。

Tony给予了Peter第一次真正的快感，这让他的心里得到了极大的满足，他将这可爱的小阴茎吞进嘴里，听着他主人那颤抖的声音，缩紧了自己的喉咙。Peter很快就射了，量不算多，Tony毫不嫌弃地咽了下去。

Peter还在回神，Tony已经拿出了润滑剂。他把Peter翻过去，润滑剂顺着尾椎流进两瓣挺翘的臀肉之间，那里隐藏着一个世外桃源。扩张是个探索Peter身体的好时候，但是Tony并没有这个闲心了，他等待太久了，只能尽可能在短时间里让Peter为他打开更多。

Peter感受到了两根尝试进入自己的手指，他有些闪躲：“Tony？我……我可能不行……”

“你可以的，Peter，为了我。”Tony低喃着，手上却不停下。

这句话好像真的有什么魔力似的，Peter忍着身后的不适，为了Tony努力放松着自己。Tony按摩着Peter的前列腺，好让他彻底为自己敞开，他扶着自己的阴茎，抵住了穴口。

“放轻松宝贝，我不想弄疼你。”

长驱直入的火热阴茎对Peter而言太超过了，他抓着枕头，把自己埋进去，被下身的酸胀堵住了喉咙口，努力挤出了Tony的名字。

Tony在Peter背上留下一个又一个吻痕，缓缓动起了腰。粗大的龟头开辟着道路，像是要直插到胃里一般往里面钻。他不由得发出喟叹，又湿又热的肠肉比他自己造的机器人好了不知道多少倍，他不论如何意淫Peter，都比不上此刻真切的体验。他把住Peter的腰，单膝跪在床上，一手摁着Peter的脖子，加大了力度。沉甸甸的睾丸拍打在Peter的会阴，粗硬的耻毛刮红了Peter娇嫩的穴口。下腹和臀肉拍打的声音不绝于耳，一次比一次深，一次比一次重。若不是Peter发出的那些愉悦的呻吟乃至叫喊，在外人看来，这几乎是Tony对Peter毫不留情的索取。

Tony一手托着Peter的胸，一手托着Peter的腹部，将他从床上带起来，好让他更靠近自己，与自己接吻。Peter被顶得没法稳住身体，两人的嘴总是隔着一段距离，于是他们的舌头代替嘴唇，如同两条交媾的蛇般缠绵。Tony的舌头有力而霸道，勾住Peter的舌头后，像是要吞下它一般搅动着，配合着Tony快速而极深的抽插，Peter恍惚觉得自己只是依附于Tony的一个供他发泄欲望的飞机杯。肠肉的紧缩和大腿内侧肌肉的抽搐频率，还有无法控制的呻吟，让他觉得自己已经失去了对身体的控制。Peter开始体会到Tony不曾展示给他过的一面，那是更有破坏力，更令人无法拒绝的一面，他甚至产生了成为Tony的飞机杯也很幸福的想法。无法处理的过载信息让Peter十分想推开Tony，但是他忍住了，他一面不可抑制地恐惧未知的快感，一面又以一种奉献乃至献祭的姿态将自己送到了Tony面前。

Tony缓缓把Peter放倒，面向自己，两手将他的双腿推高，露出那个因为被过大的阴茎进入而无法合拢的地方，喘着粗气再次挺身进入了他。Peter已经有些承受不住：“Mr.S——Tony，Tony……啊……我又要、要射了……呜……”

“那就射出来，天哪，宝贝，你简直——太美了……”Tony自觉也有些失控，但是他并不打算抑制自己想要Peter的心。他抓着男孩的腿，把自己全部插进去，又全部退出，在Peter快要再次高潮的哭泣声中热血沸腾，又猛地进入，发出啪的一声。性爱的交合变成了掠夺，掠夺了Peter的空气，掠夺了Peter的心跳，掠夺了Peter的大脑。男孩迎来了自己今天第二次的高潮，精液甚至溅上了自己的下巴。

Tony被高潮时紧缩的肠肉箍的有些发昏，又狠狠冲刺了几十下，才终于射了出来。他用发胶固定过的发型已经散了，有些遮住了视线，Tony不得不稍微缓一缓，直起身子单手把头发往后一捋。

Peter觉得自己的灵魂出窍，正在这房间四处游走。他透过些不真实的幻影注视着自己腿间的男人。傍晚的阳光穿过玻璃洒在两人身上，Tony一半被暖光笼罩，蜜糖色的眼睛几乎将自己溺死；另一半却是阴影，隆起的肌肉在阴影里，如同沉默的群山。也许是酒精，也许是性爱，让Peter觉得自己处于真正的逢魔之时，Tony就是一个来自黑暗的撒旦，向他倾吐着甜言蜜语，让他堕入无间地狱。但如果是这样，Peter想，我一定会毫不犹豫地追随他而去。

Tony觉得自己和Peter一样是初次开荤，他甚至比自己第一次上床时更加兴奋激动，不知疲倦，听不够呻吟，要不够的火热。Tony知道Peter已经彻底沉溺在自己给他的体验里面了，即使他此刻做的事情可以说是在犯罪，但是他也毫不犹豫，更谈不上后悔。他和一个16岁的孩子上床了，那又如何？只有他和这个孩子知道。这个孩子会告他吗？笑话！

“Peter，说你爱我。”

“我爱你Tony……我爱你，三千遍。”

两人从夕阳西下做到了月上中天，直到Peter肚子开始叫了，两人才有了停止的打算。

“有什么不舒服的地方吗？”Tony搂着Peter躺下，虽然床单已经两个人各种体液给弄脏了。

Peter气喘吁吁的，整个人都有些粉粉的，充满着经历满足的性爱后的餍足。他靠着Tony的胸膛，尽管有些不好意思：“不、不，舒服极了。老天，我好几次觉得我要死了……”

“咱们一会儿得先去洗个澡，我射了太多，得把它弄出来。”

Tony的坦然让Peter不太好意思再显得害羞，他只好强压下羞耻心点了点头。他抬头去看Tony，男人侧脸的线条在月光的加持下显得很锋利，Peter的胸口鼓动着一种他不曾体会过的心情，那算不上生气，但也不是难过，却很难消散。这不应该出现在两个恋人做爱以后，但Peter还是忍不住问：“Tony？你……你……以前也会这样，和自己的——”Peter身为Tony的恋人，他不想把之前的那些人成为“对象”，这让他觉得自己很掉价，他也不想说“炮友”，这会显得他太刻薄。他最后说：“你以前也会带人来这吗？”

Tony吹了个口哨：“怎么，你是在吃醋？”

“我！……我只是有点在意……”

“如果说没有，那是骗人的。我不想骗你。”Tony回答地意外很诚实，没有Peter想象的回答中那些拐弯抹角的自夸和讽刺，“但是这是很久很久之前的事了，现在我只有你，好吗？”

“好的，对不起Tony，我不该说这个……我该相信你的。”

“没事儿，你做的很好，你应该把什么想法都和我说，我会完全接受你的。”Tony微笑着。这于他而言是个好事儿。他相信Peter以前绝对没有为谁“吃醋”过，但吃醋太浅了，对Tony来说这只是他当初经历的第一步。他觉得自己也许已经玷污了Peter，但这让男孩更加完美了。

“想吃点什么？冰箱里有很多食材。”Tony收起心思，他不想过早地展现出一副胜利者的姿态，他心里还有些不安，总觉得很多事情都像是定时炸弹一样潜伏在他身边。

“Tony你会做饭？”Peter有些惊讶。

OK，出现了，第一颗定时炸弹。Tony自问怎么会蠢到暴露自己短板这件事，于是他避而不谈：“之前你说想吃哪家外卖来着？我们选你喜欢吃的。”

“Tony现在很晚了，而且那家外卖在纽约。”

“我总是有办法的。”Tony无所谓地回了一句。

Peter被Tony逗笑了，胸腔的震颤传递给Tony，让他又有些心痒。

“好吧old man，如果你不嫌弃，我可以给你做三明治。但是首先你得把我打理干净。”


	9. Chapter 9

一方是终于得偿所愿，一方是初试云雨食髓知味，两人在接下来的几天里可以说是淫乱。在与世隔绝的小岛上，两人已经化身为最原始的野兽，一日三餐都比不上彼此的身体，兴致来了，就算是在花园的草坪上也没什么不可以。Peter的屁股里总是盛着各种乱七八糟的液体，这让他没什么机会去试穿那个巨大衣帽间的新衣服。毕竟，对他们而言，有什么比只穿着一件浴衣更方便做爱呢

Peter是第一次交男朋友，他不知道这样的做爱频率到底正不正常，不过Tony也没有说不对，他乐得享受，毕竟和Tony这样技巧高超的男人——还是他的恋人——做爱，实在是舒服极了。

“Tony、Tony……啊……”

不过是吃个早饭的功夫，两人的舌头又缠在了一起。一大早闹醒Tony的厨师团队做好给他们送过来的高级料理被毫不留情地扫开，Peter被托着屁股抱起，放在了玻璃餐桌上，Tony的嘴唇流连在Peter的颈边，将那些还没有褪干净的吻痕用新的吻痕覆盖。Peter的手扶着他的头，手指穿过他的头发，力道舒适地抚摸着Tony。

Tony的手摸向Peter的后面，那里还是软软的，漏着一些早上给他清洗时流进去的水。短短几天，Peter的身体已经被开发得很好，他开始习惯不对Tony用敬语，明白了如何在骑乘位时扭腰，学会了用自己白杨似的双腿去勾住Tony的腰。最重要的是，Peter学会了在床上坦白自己的感受，那些直白的感受是最放荡的话语，却又天真的让人无法责备。

他的小雏妓已经含苞待放了。Tony心想。也许这是Peter的本性淫荡，他只需要稍加引导，就让他顺从地打开了自己的身体。

Tony和Peter接了一会儿吻，他的手抚摸过Peter的脸颊，男孩乖顺地把自己靠向男人的大手，随后又因为男人强势地进入而轻声呼喊男人的名字。

室外阳光正好，Tony把Peter的双腿架起，让他踩到桌子边缘，好让他观赏Peter因为摩擦而变得殷红的穴眼。因为抽插而变成白色的润滑剂在Tony拔出时扯出了白丝，他笑着说：“你的小屁股已经会吐丝了知道吗？你可真像一只蜘蛛。”

“如果我是蜘蛛……”Peter回他，“那我就会在交配以后把你吃了。”

“Wow，你可不会忍心。”Tony弹了一下Peter那硬挺到紧贴着腹部的阴茎，帮他手淫起来。Peter被前后的快感夹击，抓紧身下的浴衣，腿上的肌肉也绷紧了。

“Tony……不……我不想、这么快射……啊啊……”他睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛扑闪着，“我想和你一起嘛，好不好……”

“你可真是……Peter，如果你有子宫，现在肯定已经被我肏怀孕了。”

“嗯呃……啊……”Peter把Tony的话听进去了，他不可抑制地去想象，如果自己真的怀孕了会是什么样子？Tony还会像这样猛肏着自己，将自己抛上一万米的高空，又将自己拉回地面吗？他的双眼迷蒙起来，仿佛看到了自己怀着身孕，却又不得不向Tony敞开双腿。他害怕伤害到肚子里的孩子，却又不想拒绝Tony，他只好抱着肚子哀求他慢一点，轻一点，下身却已经被搞得一塌糊涂。

“孩子……如果、Tony、我们有了个孩子……”Peter的脸红扑扑的，忍不住笑了，“我希望是个女孩，我们会一起把她宠成世界上最可爱的小公主。”

“不，我已经有个小公主了，所以她只能排在第二……”Tony俯下身，亲昵地去蹭Peter的鼻尖。

Peter被他逗得笑起来，他捧着Tony的脸，说：“Oh old man，有谁会喜欢看在紧身衣外面套一条公主裙的蜘蛛侠呢？”

“我觉得还不错，尤其是把它们脱下来的时候——”Tony说着，两人又交换了一个甜腻的舌吻。

Peter从没想过自己能像这样，和Tony去讨论孩子的事——好吧，尽管一开始只是为了开黄腔——这让他很感动，于是说：“Hey，想象一下那个时候，当我们的孩子嫁人了，你就真的是个old man了。”

Tony却对他这句话有了意料之外的反应：“所以？你是想说，再过十几二十年，我已经老了，你却还年轻？”

“什么，不，我当然不是那个意思……”Peter觉得自己说错话了，他在心里吐了下舌头，好吧，看来不应该在Tony面前提年龄这件事。但Tony却不停下，他撑在Peter上方，一下一下用力楔进Peter的身体，湿滑的肠肉裹着他的凶器，他从没觉得自己这样鲜活过。Peter那句话也许是无心的，但他不是。他知道，自己如果不曾游戏人间，而是踏踏实实找个女人定下来，稍微努把力孩子都能和Peter一般大了。在外人看来他们情同父子，他对于Peter的心情也很复杂。他一开始把自己摆在导师的位置上，也因为在Peter身上看到自己年轻时的影子，而想给予Peter 他自己不曾接受过的来自父亲的帮助，但是有哪个父亲会对自己的儿子产生情欲？

Peter不知道Tony在想些什么，很快揭过了刚才那一页。他比Tony更投入这场性爱，只要往下看，他就能看到Tony紫红色的阴茎被沾的油光发亮，在自己的屁股里不断进出，那感觉奇妙而色情。

“呃……Tony……我觉得你快顶到我的胃了……”Peter抓着Tony的手臂，歪着头看他，痴痴地笑着，被蹭乱的头发让他看起来更像只贪玩的幼犬。

Tony觉得自己的下腹一紧，阴茎变得更硬了。他看着Peter的笑容，回忆起了他第一次在Queens的小小公寓里见到他的场景。不同于他默默关注Peter已久，男孩估计从没想过传说中的Tony Stark会亲自来找他，他的惊喜、讶异以及腼腆慌乱，都化作了一个笑。也许就是因为被这样的笑容蛊惑，他才会因为一直仰望太阳不曾关注脚下而踏入深渊，从此万劫不复。但是在他绝不愿意忍受独自一人的堕落，他要拉上太阳一起，要让这太阳照亮自己的永夜，要让这太阳只属于自己。

“你听着，Peter。”Tony咬着牙说，“现在你是我的，将来你也是我的，就算我行将就木，我也有办法让你爽上天——所以你这辈子别想逃开我，明白吗？”

Peter从没有听过Tony对他说出独占性这么强的话，如果他冷静一想，会发现Tony的反应其实有些过头。但他此刻是个和爱人心意相通的十六岁的少年，他在经历自己的初恋，爱情让他的世界更加单纯，于是他认为自己听到了来自爱人的告白。Peter将它当做糖果收下，愉悦地点头答应Tony，在无意识中默许了Tony的做法，成为了他的帮凶。

结束了晨间性爱，再次洗过澡后，Peter和Tony一起窝在沙发上看电视，看着主播介绍新闻，Peter突然意识到，离回去的日子只剩下两天了。Tony注意到他的表情，问：“怎么了？”

“没什么，我只是在想，我们很快就要回去了。”Peter翻了个身，躺在了沙发上，把头枕在Tony的腿上，“又要回到学校，去上课，做作业，做作业，做作业……作业真的做不完。”Peter越说越难过，他抱住Tony的腰，把自己埋进Tony的肚子，闷闷地说：“Tony，为什么这个世界上有这么多作业……”

Tony没有接话，他捏捏Peter的耳朵，揉揉他的脑袋，想：这也许就是他和Peter的差别。他真的还是个孩子，即使他还是一个年轻的超级英雄，在他的烦心事里排到首位的还是作业。

当作业这件事被Peter想起来以后，他的烦心事就一个接一个地出来了：“天哪，我忘记联系Aunt May了！Tony，我光顾着和你在一块儿了，她肯定气死了！要不我和她说这是封闭训练？唉，不知道她会不会信……我也好久没见Ned了，不知道他这个假期过得怎么样。对了，我有时候觉得MJ可能猜出我的身份了，每次见到她我总有些心慌——MJ是我的一个同学，她平时有些不合群，但是我觉得她是个好人……”

那张嘴又开始喋喋不休起一些和Tony完全无关的，像是另一个世界的事情了。此时的Peter是那样活跃而放松，Tony心里不想再听到和自己无关的话，但他又舍不得打断这样可爱的Peter。

“我会想你的，Tony。”Peter话锋一转，一瞬间点亮了Tony的心。他的语气也温柔起来：“你会想我吗？虽然我们现在还没有分开，分开了之后你会想我吗？”

“当然！我会想念你，也会想念我们在岛上的日子——我们以后还会来吗？”

“你想来我们就来，或者去别的地方也行。戛纳怎么样？我在地中海边上也有房产，下次的圣诞我们可以去那。”

“下一个圣诞节……老天，那还要整整一年呢！”Peter扯了个抱枕在怀里，“回去以后，我们就不能一直呆在一起了。”

Tony几乎是立马接上：“如果能呢？”

“什么？”

“你可以——你和May，一起住进大厦里。这样我们就可以天天见面了。”Tony其实一直想着要把Peter接进复仇者大厦里一起住，“你可以经常来找我，这样我就可以接送你上下学，偶尔还可以一去吃去吃个饭什么的……”

“接送？不，不行！”Peter打断了Tony，让Tony一愣。他沉声问道：“为什么不能？”

Peter坐起来，解释道：“如果被他们知道是你送我上下学，那我就太引人注目了。”

“你不喜欢？”

“我就是不想让别人知道我是蜘蛛侠才会一直瞒着大家的，本身我说我在Stark工业实习就很显眼了，要是再加上你接送，他们会有人起疑心的！”

“再说了……”Peter小声补充，“我不能再住进去了，May会担心我，而且……”

Tony从没想过Peter会拒绝，他以为Peter会满心欢喜地答应，然后由他来解决所有可能会遇到的问题。然而事实是，Peter毫不犹豫地拒绝了。即使他的担心有理由，Tony仍然有一种计划被打乱了的烦躁感，他问：“而且什么？”

“而且如果我们的事被别人知道了……”

“那又怎样？”

“什么叫那又怎样？我才十六岁，被别人知道了你和我的事，这是违法的你会被抓的！”

Peter的话像是一下子撕开了两人的遮羞布一般，让两人陷入了短暂的沉默。

他们在私人岛屿上，像是世界末日即将到来一样无限渴求对方，对于回到正常生活而万分不舍，是因为他们明白自己的恋情并不会得到别人的祝福，他们就像是背着所有人在偷情一般，人后极尽缠绵，人前规规矩矩，守着那份不可言说的秘密，只能避开他人耳目说爱。

Tony觉得自己的呐喊就堵在喉咙口，他几乎就要把自己的真心话一吐为快。但他忍住了，他直视着Peter的眼睛，尽量以自己最平和的语调告诉他：“Peter，我不是那种会在乎这些的人。你可能忘了，我之前是靠贩卖军火发的家。违法？——现在，以我的身份和地位，他们除了睁一只眼闭一只眼还能怎样呢？”

Peter愣了，他不曾想过Tony会说出这种话。

“但是Peter你听着，如果你不愿意公开，我也可以。这是为了你，因为你想这样做。”Tony拉起Peter的手，在上面印上一个吻，“你不愿意和我一起住，不愿意让我接送你，这些都可以。但是我希望你知道，我这样做，是因为我尊重你，我爱你，好吗？”

Peter开始怀疑自己，他以为刚才那样隐忍的Tony只是自己恍惚所见，因为此刻的Tony是这样的善解人意，他的眼神里也充满着对自己的爱意。为什么他会有一瞬间觉得自己在害怕Tony？这是他的爱人，他的导师，他的灯塔。

于是他像Tony见过千百次的那样笑了，点点头回答他：“我知道了，Tony。我也爱你。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 语无伦次，不知道自己有没有说清楚我到底想干啥（我想开车）

当一切回到日常，Tony和Peter都默契地避而不谈假期间在那个小岛上发生的事情。在别人看来，他们仍旧是操心的钢铁侠和不省心的蜘蛛侠，但是当他们越过众人视线交汇，那一切尽在不言中的情意足以让两人内心为之战栗。

视线如此火热还有一个很重要的原因就是，作为同意Peter参加复联训练的条件之一，Peter答应May不会在晚上再偷偷溜出去，再加上Peter忙于学习和训练，他们有段时间没有做爱了，这也导致了Tony最近十分烦躁，生理和心理上都需要Peter的他对于两人遮遮掩掩的关系很不满意。但是即使他亟需发泄，他也没有去找peter。

他心虚。

不论Peter如何被爱情蒙蔽，得知恋人照着自己的样子做了一个性爱机器人，足以让他对自己感到害怕了吧。Tony本来想干脆拆了peter，但是此刻他根本不想去思考自己之前对peter做出的事情，也不想去面对他。peter是他下作内心的最直接的物证，不管Tony如何荒唐，在与Peter交往以后，Tony总会不自觉地回避那间实验室，反正只要他不说出去，又有谁会知道？

Tony摊在沙发椅上，一只脚不耐烦地拍打着地面，他看看时间，已经到了Peter下课的时间了，于是他打了个电话给他：“放学我去接你。”

Peter下意识地点头，但很快拒绝道：“不行，咱们说好的，你不能接送我！”

Ned听见，问道：“怎么，你有安排了？”

Peter捂住电话，支支吾吾地解释：“不，没什么，就是……May说要来接我。”他转身小声和Tony说：“我晚上已经和Ned有约了……”

“那就推了。”

“不行！

Peter过的很充实，需要上学的日子里他会去做纽约好邻居，周末则是到复联基地参加训练，他要学习的东西太多了，这让他每天都筋疲力尽。

当然，这不代表Peter不想和Tony在一起，他只是太害怕了。

爱上一个人没有错，但是他只有十六岁，还无法自控地和大了自己三十岁的恋人发生了性关系。如果在以前，有人这么和Peter说，他会说这么做不对。现在，他依然会说这样不对，但是他无法控制自己。对周围人隐瞒自己和Tony的事情比隐瞒自己是蜘蛛侠的事情还要难。从岛上的梦醒以后，Peter才反应过来自己到底做了什么。他太害怕了，年轻的蜘蛛侠第一次知道，人的眼神能够这么有针对性。每当他走在路上，总是觉得路人用一种洞悉一切是眼神看他，透过他的衣服，看穿他的皮囊，知道他所有不可告人的秘密。Peter每天都战战兢兢，但是过于担心的他却没有考虑过，谁会把钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠想象成一对呢？

恋人的犹豫和害怕很快就让Tony察觉到了。这让他有些不满。但是他认为自己有足够的人生经验和耐心，Peter只是需要自己的指导和安慰，如果Peter在这段关系中感到过于不安，这是他的失职。况且，虽然Tony不乐意承认，但是他的确是两人之间更渴求另一方的人。就算Peter已经足够话痨，每天会给他发送无数条短信，他还是觉得不够。他甚至开始后悔假期里对Peter的邀约，那时的他们是如此缠绵，不分彼此，就像是一对连体婴儿。如果没有经历那段时光，Tony自问也不会变本加厉，病入膏肓。

得想个办法，让Peter完全处于自己的控制范围之内才行。

Tony呼了口气，说：“不来接你，可以。但是你要知道，我们已经很久没有好好说上一句话了。”

“我……我很抱歉……”

“我需要的不是这个。”Tony一口气干完了咖啡，说，“什么时候回家？”

Peter一抖，悄悄看了眼Ned，支支吾吾地说：“那是最新的乐高……好多好多部分要拼……唔……可能就干脆过夜？”

“不行！”Tony如同Peter拒绝自己接送他一般坚决地开口，“晚餐之后你必须待在自己房里——你也不想你的old man跑到你那个小胖子朋友的家里，打破玻璃直接把你拐走吧？”

“你，你要过来？”Peter高兴起来，又为难地说，“那我就得放鸽子啦。”

“你当蜘蛛侠时放的鸽子还少吗？反正不准放我的鸽子。”Tony无所谓地说。

Peter挂了电话，在Tony和朋友之间权衡了一下，不好意思地对Ned说：“Ned，我很抱歉……我不能去你家了……”

Ned大度地回答：“没问题，我知道——”他朝Peter挤了一下眼睛：“是不是Tony Stark？”

“什——！我，不……不是他！”Peter像是被踩到尾巴的猫，连连否认，却因为实在不擅长撒谎，看起来就和当初被Ned抓个现行的蜘蛛侠时一样，越否认越让人能肯定。

Ned没想过这么多，他还以为是加入复仇者联盟后的Peter签了什么保密协议，不能过多透露任务内容。他带着了然的表情，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，说：“我懂我懂，你别紧张，我可以自己先去把基座拼好。不过我得说，兄弟，你实在是不擅长撒谎。”

可以说是说者无意，听者有心，就因为Ned那句“不擅长撒谎”，Peter惴惴不安了很久，他坐在自己的房间里胡思乱想，仿佛已经预见到事情败露的那一天会是怎样的情景。那些媒体会怎样抹黑Tony，May会有多失望，乱糟糟的思绪让他的恐惧更深，直到Tony敲响了他房间的玻璃。

“Knock knock～我的公主，把窗户打开吧。”

“Tony！”Peter推开窗，抬头去看悬浮在外面的金红铠甲。Tony从盔甲里走出来，踩着窗台进入Peter的房间。

Tony直接略过打招呼，把Peter搂进怀里，吻了上去。Peter哼了一声，乖乖地张开了嘴，把Tony的舌头含住。舌苔相触的感觉十分鲜明，两人互相追逐着、勾引着，毫无芥蒂地吞咽着对方的津液。Peter悄悄睁眼，越过Tony看到窗外的月亮，这让他想起了在岛上的日子，他们在那张king size的床上疯狂做爱，从下午一直做到月亮升上来，就想现在，透过玻璃洒进月光，那么温柔，包容他们的一切。  
“是我不够努力？”Tony放开Peter的嘴唇，两手探进Peter的毛衣，去解他里面的衬衫扣子，“你竟然还有时间想别的？”

Peter配合地把毛衣撩得高高地，方便Tony解扣子，一边害羞地解释：“我、我在想你……”

这话Tony也不是第一次听人说了，各种女人在各种场合，对他说着各种情话。她们的舌头远比Peter灵活，她们的话语远比Peter蛊惑，她们在床上也远比Peter聪明。但男孩的爱语这么直白，能够撕裂一切幻想，直达Tony的心脏，无数次地提醒他，这才是他在人海浮沉几十年中唯一追寻的浮木，是他在荒芜沙漠里孤身行走几万里唯一渴望的绿洲，是他在无尽天空中独自搏击风雨后唯一梦寐以求的归属。

他实在是太孤单了。

所以当他明白Peter其实想要能和他好好说说话，却依旧配合他那无止境地欲望而乖巧地脱下自己的裤子时，他像是叹息一般说道：“Peter——我也很想你……”

暌违已久的性爱让两人的感性度很高，在插入的时候就带来了很强的快感。Peter才意识到，两人连几步之外的床都来不及去，就这么在窗边做爱。他被压在窗台上，像是无助的幼兽一般呜咽着，Tony啃咬着他的肩膀，腰部用力开凿着他的穴眼。

“May睡着了吧？……你可以叫出来，Peter……”Tony舔着Peter的耳垂，感受着他因颤抖而分外紧致的小穴。

Peter还是不敢，他知道自己真的叫起来会怎样，太雌性，也太响了，他很不好意思。他只好咬着嘴唇，两手撑在窗台上，与涌上来的快感作斗争。

Tony知道这是个害羞的男孩，他扳过他的脸，伸出舌头舔过他的嘴唇，突然张嘴咬了一下Peter的嘴唇，作为这几天Peter没有给他足够的关注度，和之前拒绝他的惩罚。这一下有点重，Peter很明显感觉到自己的嘴唇流血了。

“唔……痛……”Peter并不责怪Tony，他只是撒娇地撅起屁股往他身上凑，嘟着流血发肿的嘴唇向他索吻，反正明天一早这伤也好的差不多了。

Tony知道，自己偶尔展示出来的不满和渴望，在Peter看来可能只是两人做爱时的调味料，他根本不明白，大人的占有欲是怎样过分的东西。

天真得过分。

于是Tony无视了Peter的索吻，把他向前一顶。而Peter一直翘起后脚跟好让自己的屁股和Tony的阴茎结合得更深一点，这下子他重心不稳向前倒去，慌忙撑住了窗台。

“Friday。”Tony呼唤自己的AI，于是盔甲又出现在了窗边。

盔甲眼睛的部分闪着蓝光，推进器发着光，静静地悬停在窗外。如果不是Tony正在自己的身体里抽插，Peter大概会以为他就在窗外看着自己。

Peter挺翘的阴茎不停地流着前列腺液，火热的身体比空气高了不知多少度，裸露的双腿被冻出一层鸡皮疙瘩。他想向Tony撒娇去床上做，却听见Tony说：“让我们瞧瞧，这是谁来了？”Tony埋在Peter的身体里，抓起他的头发，让他看向窗外，“好孩子，告诉我，那是谁？”

“是……是Iron Man……嗯……”

“说得对，你不是最喜欢Iron Man了吗？要是让他看到，我们年轻的蜘蛛侠，是个深夜寂寞难耐，在别的男人身下发骚的婊子，他会怎么想？”Tony快速地耸动着，声音格外温柔，虽然这与他说出的话毫不搭调。

Peter一个激灵，他还算清醒，但却不是很理智。他太熟悉这副盔甲了，每一寸，每一片，他闭着眼睛也能描绘得分毫不差。此刻这副盔甲就在窗外，Tony的话如同深夜的鬼魅：“你的小屁眼怎么这么紧？我以为早就被肏松了呢……还是说，是你太喜欢我的老二，舍不得他走？”

“呃……不……”Peter隐约有些明白Tony想玩什么花样，但他不太愿意，他不想在有第三者参与的情况下做爱——虽然那算不得人，可是被窥视的感觉一点也不少。

“不？不什么？”Tony听到了咕叽咕叽的声音，“你是说，这个湿漉漉的流着淫水的小屁股不是你的？”

“嗯啊……Tony……我不……”

“什么？你在和谁说话？我可不是你的Tony，你的Tony在外面，看，他在看着你——”Tony把他的脸抬起来，让他去看窗外的盔甲，“告诉他，你在做什么？”

Peter小声地呻吟着，踮着脚尖的动作让他的两条腿紧绷，连小穴也缩紧了，Tony火热的阴茎烫得他发抖，但是前列腺总是没有被插到，让他的快感即使堆积起来，也无法射精。Peter急得哼哼，他努力地撅高屁股，暗示Tony，但Tony却不予理会。他甚至不被允许扭头去看Tony，唯一能看见的，就是窗外的那副盔甲。

Peter被快感逼得眼前模糊了，过于敏感的感官为他提供了过多的信息，而此刻的他并没有精力去分门别类。身后男人粗重的喘息，阴茎抽插时的声音，他自己的哭声，乃至窗外盔甲推进器的噪音，一股脑全部冲进了他的脑子，泪水在他的眼角堆积，很快就流了下来。Tony用拇指抹去那抹泪水，含进了嘴里。

“我想射……呜呜……我、想射了……”Peter哭了出来，他气Tony为什么不肯痛快地让他高潮，委屈极了。

Tony的半张脸隐没在黑暗里，眼里的光芒如同烈火般燃烧，他看着软了手臂而上半身完全倚靠在窗台上的Peter，空出一只手去摸他的乳头。

“嗯啊——！”Peter猝不及防，惊叫一声，随后咬住了自己的食指关节，他还记得May。

胸口的爱抚和身后猛烈的抽插形成强烈的对比，Peter不停吸着气，口水顺着食指流下，沾湿了堆在上半身的衬衣的领子。Tony感受着Peter湿热的肠肉对自己的挽留，如同骑马一般用力往下压着抽插，全根抽出后，又全根插入，皮肉相接时啪的一声如同马鞭的驱赶，Peter就会不堪重负似的往前一耸，哭得更惨。

“告诉他！你在做什么？！”Tony问他，语气强烈起来。

“我……我……”Peter已经看不清了，唯一能感受到的，就是那双发着蓝光的眼睛。

那副铠甲正在看着他，那是Tony的铠甲……Tony穿着它……Tony穿着这副铠甲……铠甲在看着他……Tony、Tony——是Tony在在看着他！

Peter进入了情景，只觉得一种巨大的羞愧感席卷了自己，但是令他绝望的是，自己的身体更加兴奋了。

Peter终于颤抖着回答：“我在做爱……”

“好孩子……”Tony鼓励地在他耳后一吻，“你的Tony在看着你呢，而你在做什么？你在被肏，你光着下半身被一个男人肏了，甚至没有脱了上衣——你就这么迫不及待？”

“不是的……不是的……”Peter想要解释，“我……我没有……”

Tony拔出了阴茎，Peter立刻追着那根大肉棒挪着屁股，这让男人失笑了，他扶着自己分量惊人的阴茎鞭打Peter泛红的穴眼，说：“还说你没有？你当着他的面被我插得像是发了洪水，承认吧，你爽的不行。”

Peter三番两次被打断高潮，内心已经很急切了，此刻的他现在迫切需要前列腺高潮，或者痛快地撸一发，总之他需要射精！但是他不能背叛Tony，他不能在Tony的面前被一个陌生男人肏到高潮，这是不忠，也是不贞，Tony肯定对他失望透顶了。

Peter的手摸上了自己的阴茎，还没撸两下，却被男人抓住，动作轻柔地拉开。

“嘘——嘘——别这样宝贝，这样高潮多没意思。”男人对他说，“靠手就能达到的高潮是你想要的吗？这样太不够刺激了。好孩子，你只是不想被Tony以外的人肏到高潮是吗？”

“呜呜……是……Tony，对不起……我……”也许是Peter被欲望占领了大脑，他甚至觉得那抹蓝光透着失望，Tony看到了，他会以为自己是一个屈服于欲望，被谁肏都会有快感的婊子了。Peter难过极了，但是身后的男人却残忍地揭露了他：“你可以把我推开，甚至把我一拳打晕，但是你不会这么做对吗？你等着我的大家伙给你高潮，等着我把你带上天堂！”

“不是的！Tony……我没有——呃呃！”男人突然闯入的阴茎狠狠顶上Peter的前列腺，让他整个人都绷紧了，男人又开足马力动起腰来，他的手卡住Peter的腰，配合着自己的抽插将Peter推离后又狠狠掼上自己的阴茎，可怜的Peter还没意识到自己已经射精了，就又被肏上了一个小高潮，精液缓缓流出，顺着他的睾丸流进会阴，再因为重力落下，沾上自己的大腿。

Tony松开Peter，男孩立刻软了腿跪在了地板上，他把男孩打横抱起放在床上，扯开Peter遮着脸的手，果不其然看到了一张哭到涨红的脸。

“Honey，honey，别哭了好吗，我的心都要碎了。”Tony吻去他的眼泪，像是哄孩子一般把他抱进怀里，慢慢摇晃着。

Peter控诉他：“你太过分了！为什么要这样对待我！我、呜呜……我不会和别人这样做的明明……你不知道我有多难受……”

Tony吻着他的额头，眼角，鼻尖，和他道歉：“我的错，我让你害怕了，对不起好吗？我知道的，我知道你只愿意和我做爱，你心里只有我对吗？告诉我，是这样吗？”

“是、是的。我只愿意和你做爱，我心里只有你。”Peter抽噎着回答，钻进了Tony怀里。

“我希望你能记住今晚，好吗？亲爱的。”Tony一遍遍地吻他，告诉他，“这世上没人比我更爱你，我相信你也是，所以你要好好和我在一起，我不会让别人掺和在我们之间的，好吗？”

Peter心里还沉浸在刚才毫无安全感与羞愧至极的性爱中，他对于Tony的话照单全收，即使心里觉得有些不舒服，也被他忽略了。

“好的，好的，我答应你Tony。”Peter回答道。

“好孩子——好孩子应该有奖励是吗？”Tony把Peter的上衣脱掉，让他像是一个初生的婴儿般赤裸。他的目光在Peter身上逡巡，仿佛是在视察自己的领地。Peter有些害羞地合拢了双腿，却被Tony强行打开：“你很美，不要在我面前感到害羞。我爱你的一切，我接受你的所有，从头到脚。”

啊，多美甜蜜的告白。Peter心想，我真是天底下最幸福的人。

这一夜他们虽然顾及May不曾放肆做爱，却足够温柔缠绵，他们嘴贴着嘴，絮絮倾诉对对方的爱，就像是其他情侣一般单纯。

Tony在后半夜回去了，临走时他递给Peter一副新的蛛丝发射器。他穿着盔甲只露出脸，对Peter抱怨：“我们就像是罗密欧和朱丽叶。”

Peter撑在窗台上，笑着回答：“那么晚安，我的罗密欧，睡个好觉。”

Tony吻了一下Peter，转身离开，很快就消失在视野里。


	11. Chapter 11

Tony食髓知味，开始动不动就往Peter房间跑，他们避开他人耳目，借着夜幕在窄小的房间里如同偷情般褪尽彼此的衣服，彼此亲吻，抚摸过对方的每一寸肌肤，以此汲取生命力，就像纠缠的藤蔓。

但是Peter渐渐开始让Tony不满起来。当Peter第三次以因为Tony放了朋友太多次鸽子为理由，拒绝了他夜晚的到访选择和朋友一起玩以后，Tony开始失眠。他觉得自己也许对Peter放松了些，自己给他营造了一个太安全的环境，向他倾诉了太多的爱意，他不知道什么是感情中的不安，这导致本应两人分担的焦虑全部由Tony一个人扛了起来。Tony知道，自己不可能完全占据Peter的心，Peter的心那样干净宽广，要爱他，也要爱May；要爱自己的朋友，也要爱那些与他素不相识却需要他帮助的陌生人；他需要保证学业，还得兼顾蜘蛛侠的责任。

爱，爱，爱。

爱对于才十六岁的Peter是不是太轻了些？

Tony觉得不平衡。他从来没有这样认真过，他是真心的，他爱Peter。不是随便说说，也不是用鲜花美酒，或者现金黑卡能换来的爱，他觉得自己已经足够爱Peter，为什么换不回Peter同样的爱？他对自己到底是怎么想的？自己十六岁的时候也这么混蛋？——哦，可能真的有——到底要怎么样才能让Peter只爱自己一个人？Tony想不明白。他觉得Peter还是不够爱自己，假如他的婶婶，或者他那些朋友，反对自己和他在一起，他迟早会离开自己。

Tony开始钻牛角尖，即使为了研究盔甲，他也没有这么投入。他的睡眠质量变得更差了，并且又开始疯狂摄取咖啡因。Tony甚至开始焦虑，但胡思乱想总会在太阳升起时戛然而止，Tony像是很久之前那样，醒来之后第一件事，就是告诉自己不要把Peter吃了。

这个想法在他和Peter在一起以后已经很久没有出现了，他一度以为Peter是他的解药，然而这只是暂时的缓解，短暂的沉寂之后是更加凶恶的反噬，Peter只是一个裹着轻柔的梦的催化剂。但是即使如此，他还是迫切地需要Peter。

Peter当然注意到了他的状态，他也很担心Tony。Peter的关心让Tony几乎就要脱口而出自己的罪恶，但最后Tony只能吻着他，渴求他，然后与他做爱直到累极，才能安睡。

再这样下去他一定会做出什么傻事。Tony躺在床上想，今晚他依旧失眠。

他不得不借助药物辅助，却收效甚微。半夜，Tony从浅眠中再次醒来，因为头痛而呻吟了一声。

他翻身坐起。巨大的落地窗外仍旧灯火通明，将他的黑暗加深，纽约炫目的霓虹让她成为了能够使众人疯狂的不夜城。

夜晚是那些浪荡子的主场，在夜里他们能够真正放肆嘲讽所谓的道德规律，借条守则。他们不讲道理，只享受当下，生于黄昏，死于朝阳。夜晚是所有人的遮羞布。

曾经的Tony也是其中一员，空虚的内心用酒精和性爱填补，他也荒唐过。

但是现在不一样，他有了Peter。

Tony在夜色中来去，仿佛是只活在夜晚的爱人，他的荒唐不再是一群人的狂欢，他有了唯一的发泄口，他可以像是工厂的废水渗透进清澈的小溪的一样去污染他，废水的颜色越艳丽，他的毒性就越强，而可爱的男孩还把这个当成最甜的蜜糖。Tony回味着Peter的味道，这孩子实在是让他意犹未尽。

尽管Tony的内心充满着对Peter的不可言说的心思，在别的方面，他对Peter的关心不减从前。他会在意Peter有没有去做什么危险的事，也会在意他是不是会吃垃圾食品，甚至是他上课有没有走神，作业有没有好好完成。然而Peter有时实在太过心大，或者说他不把Tony的话放在心上，上一秒他答应地好好的，下一秒转头就忘，把自己置身于危险境地。

说Tony害怕也好，没人规定过英雄不能恐惧失去。如果连自己身边的人都无法保护好，还何谈保护其他人呢？不论用何手段，只要能保证Peter的安全，他都会去做。

所以，Tony给了他一副新的蛛丝发射器。

Tony打开屏幕，Peter正躺在床上熟睡，乱糟糟的小卷毛因为他并不好的睡相蹭得更乱了。不知道梦见了什么，Peter砸吧砸吧嘴，一条腿从被子里蹬出，夹着被子翻了个身。春季的夜里气温还不高，Tony皱着眉看着画面，看着睡得打起小呼噜的Peter，因为睡眠不足而鼓噪的心跳也渐渐平静了。直到早上七点的闹钟响起，Tony才意识到， 他就这么躺在床上，看着因为睡熟了而动作都不换的Peter一直到天亮。

而一觉醒来的Peter精神十足地从床上一个鲤鱼打挺起来，推开窗户迎接新一天的太阳。May上晚班还没回来，Peter像往常一样打算出门买个三明治凑合。他拿出手机，给Tony发短信：

早安Tony，我要出发去学校了。

Tony很快回复了：

早安kid，昨晚休息的好吗？睡觉别踢被子，容易感冒。

哦，这话对于Tony来说可真是少见。Peter心想，Tony可从没和我说过晚上睡觉踢被子这回事。我踢被子吗？他怎么知道我踢被子了？

Peter耸耸肩：Tony只是关心我，这没什么。

他高高兴兴地回复了Tony，背上书包出了门，刚走到离三明治店不远的十字路口，Peter又收到了Tony的短信：

你想不想试试中式早餐？或者法式？注意营养搭配，别老是吃三明治。

Peter惊奇地看了看信息，又抬头看了看三明治店，然后猛地转头向四周打探，并没有Tony的行踪。

真神奇，Tony就像是在我身边一样。Peter觉得不可思议 。这就好像他们两在一起一样，Tony为什么什么都知道？

Peter这么想，也这么告诉了Tony。Tony看着他传来的讯息，无声地笑了。换作是他，他才不会把这件事想的这么浪漫，他会想到的第一件事就是有谁在监视自己的生活，然后他会开始怀疑身边那些若无其事的路人，他会开始思考怎样才能把这个人从自己身边揪出来，而不是在这，开开心心地告诉重大嫌疑人“你就像是在我身边一样”。

“Oh my boy……”Tony叹息一声，回复他：

因为我爱你Peter，所以我能见你所见。如果你能像我爱你一般爱我，你就会明白这是怎么做到的了。

Peter收到这信息的时候，他正推门进店。屏幕最下面是Tony新的回复，屏幕最上面是他叮嘱自己别老是吃三明治的信息，中间则全是自己的回信，他反复看了几遍信息，有些害羞地笑了，随后欲盖弥彰地用衣服挡着嘴咳嗽几声。Peter低着头打字，接着点了自己总是吃的口味。

Tony听着蛛丝发射器另一头传来的声音，查看自己刚收到的信息。接下来他需要去实验室好好工作来消耗自己这因为一夜未睡而不正常亢奋的大脑，熬过今天，明天就是周末，他很快就能和他的男孩见面了。

另一边的Peter也十分期待明天的会面，放学后他照例和Tony打个报告，开始了每天的巡街。

在春天这样一个令人蠢蠢欲动的季节里，罪犯们似乎也迎来了自己的春天，他们像是积蓄了一整个冬天的能量一般，有了能够挑战英雄聚集的纽约的勇气，只可惜他们还未开始，就被一个声音听起来还没有过变声期的小孩给捆在了墙上。

“什么！我已经过了变声期了！”Peter不满地争辩，“I'm a man！MAN！”

“不如摘下你那个傻兮兮的面罩让我看看你是男是女，哼？躲在面罩后面充什么英雄！”罪犯先生的挑衅收获了蛛丝做成的口罩，彻底封住了他的嘴。

Peter拍拍手，说：“如果您有这么多话，不如留到警察面前说吧。你可以保持沉默，但是你说的每句话将会成为呈……什么！”

突如其来的激光让Peter一激灵，他堪堪错身躲过，停在一边的车子被削掉了一角的车尾。面罩上的大眼睛微微收缩，Peter警惕起来，他没有想到那个罪犯手上会有高科技武器，是他失算了。但是罪犯也仅仅只有一只手能活动，Peter并不担心他逃走。

“你逃不掉的，别挣扎了。”Peter正要再补一发蛛丝，对方却又掏出一枚不知道是什么材质的小球，Karen瞬间判断：“炸弹！快躲开Peter！”

Peter眼见着白光炸起，立刻闪身躲到车后。等炸弹爆炸产生的烟尘散开，罪犯已经不知用什么方法逃脱了蛛网，但他无心恋战扭头就跑，Peter毫不犹豫地跃上墙面去追。凭借着蛛丝，Peter很快追上了他，然而频繁发射的激光扰乱了他的步伐。

两人来到了一片河边的仓库，Peter依靠Karen毫无困难地锁定了罪犯的所在，但是对方像是掏出所有家底一般的扔了一路炸弹，其中一颗正好滚到了不明所以的仓库看管员身边。眼看着无辜路人就要被波及，Peter之后冲过去压着他趴下，将自己的后背暴露出来。

“哦天哪，希望Tony做的战衣能够牢固一点。”Peter碎碎念着，搂紧了怀里的人。

然而预想中的灼热或者疼痛并没有到来，Peter将眼睛睁开一条缝，微微侧头，看见金红色的铠甲张开盾牌站在他的身前，夕阳倾洒在他身上，将他渲染得如同从天而降的天神。

“怎么，吓傻了？”Tony的声音透过盔甲，有些失真。

“To——Mr.Stark！”Peter顾忌到还有别人在，不好意思再叫他的名字。他把仓库看管员扶起来，安慰他几句让他离开。Tony没有卸下头盔，但Peter知道他一定在里面，而且脸色绝对如同逆光时一样黑沉沉。

“我以为，所有的小孩都会被教育过，遇上坏人要先报警。”Tony叉着手，抬起下巴看Peter，“真伟大，是吗？为了保护平民，用自己的身体去挡炸弹？真棒，天才！”

Peter原本还沉浸在Tony如同英雄救美一般的桥段里，Tony话里的气愤让他不敢张嘴：“我……我本来想先抓住再……”

“半个停车场，两栋别墅的屋顶，还有一整片居民房的玻璃以及家具，六间仓库，让我想想，还有什么——”

“好吧，我错了，我承认，我很抱歉——但这是为了抓住罪犯！”Peter摘下头套，辩解道。

Tony斜眼看着Peter：“真的？Wow，那快让我看看，你抓的罪犯在哪呢？”

Peter梗住了，他别开脸，别扭地回答：“跑了。”

“我和你说了多少次了？不要做我会做的事，也不要去做我不会做的事！”

“我已经很小心了！好吧，破坏公物是我的不对……”Peter坐在只剩个车屁股的后车厢盖上，抓着头套，底气不足地反驳。

Tony面对着Peter汗湿的头发，和还没有缓过劲来气喘吁吁的样子，他知道男孩为了抓住罪犯一定很努力了，但即使他心疼，他还是硬着语气说：“Peter，我要的不是你这根本不走心的道歉，你什么时候能把我的话听进去？你是不是忘了上次秃鹫的教训？”

“我这次一个人也没有伤到，我真的在注意了！”Peter有些委屈，“我只是太想、太想、太想抓住他了，回过神来就变成现在这样了。我也不想的，下次注意……”

“一个人也没有？”Tony提高了音量，这让他的声音在安静的仓库里里显得很突兀。他意识到自己过于激动，于是深呼吸后，尽量平静地对Peter说：“那你呢？你有把自己算进去吗？你是不是仗着自己有蜘蛛血清，仗着自己有我给你的战衣，就对于自己的伤势根本无所谓？”

“Tony……”Peter 尝试着去拉他的手，Tony没甩开他，但是也不回应，就这么垂在身边。Peter注视着那片蓝光，耷拉着眉毛说：“让我看看你好不好，我其实也有一点被吓到了，你能抱抱我吗？”Peter轻轻在嘴的位置吻了一下，圈住了他。Tony叹了口气，褪去一身盔甲，露出自己还穿着的工字背心和运动裤。

当他通过监视看到Peter又一个人去追罪犯的时候，什么都没多想就冲了过来。躬身抱住路人的Peter让他想起了内战时自己在机场一角找到被打晕的Peter的场景。上一次Peter这样背对着他倒在他面前时，他还能把他唤醒，这次Peter背对着他倒在他面前时，他还能来得及冲上去保护他，那下次呢？下下次呢？

Tony觉得自己给蛛丝发射器装监控真是太对了，Peter根本不能离开自己的视线。

Tony用力抱了一下Peter，但是很快推开了他。他严肃地说：“我报了警，也把罪犯的信息发给了警方，你不需要再插手这件事。”

“好，好的……”

“我会给Karen加上发现危险时自动报警的程序。”

“什么？”

“你别用这种表情看着我，听着，纽约警察就是干抓捕罪犯的事的好吗？他们比你专业多了！”

Peter不知从何开始反驳：“但是这个罪犯有武器！高科技武器！”

“纽约都被入侵这么多次了，不过是个拿着玩具枪乱射的罪犯而已他们能处理的好吗？我付了那么多税金又不是为了看他们像泰迪熊一样围着花圃跳圆舞曲！”Tony忍不住翻了个白眼，“说真的，他们的武器更新还是政府和我签的合约，我能不知道他们几斤几两？”

“但是——”Peter还想说话，又被Tony打断：“我还会给Karen加一个罪犯等级评估系统，像这样的是三级罪犯，属于你见到之后只能选择报警并且不能接触的，一旦你做出不符合评估结果给出的处理措施的任何行为，我都会收回战衣。”

Peter觉得自己好像是被炸弹给炸蒙了，自己犯了这么严重的错误？不至于啊！

“我不是小孩子了！”

“你不是，你当然不是。”Tony这么回答他。

“那我们不能好好谈谈吗？Tony，我不喜欢你就这样替我做出决定。”Peter不满地说。

Tony吻上Peter，在两人呼吸缠绕的距离里低声说：“我是为了你，好吗？你就体谅体谅我吧，我最爱的小男友。”说完，他抱起Peter：“不过你说得对，关于这件事我们还需要好好谈谈，去我的大厦谈。”

“现在？！”

“现在。而且你得打个电话给May，今晚你直接住下，我周日晚上送你回去。”

Tony说过，在可见的未来他会和这个年轻的超级英雄有很多分歧，Peter的不确定性也是一个大问题。但是经过今天的事，Tony决定了，在分歧产生以前，他会堵住所有路口，在更多的可能性出现之前，他会将所有不确定性扼杀。诚然这事儿会耗费他许多心力，但是他相信Peter会理解他的。

毕竟，在这世上，没人比他更爱Peter。


	12. Chapter 12

阳台的落地窗悄无声息地打开，盔甲稳稳降落，Tony把Peter不算客气地扔在昂贵地毯上。Peter一下子跳起， 摘下头套就说：“Tony，我们得好好谈谈！”

“可以，你想谈什么？”

“那个什么，莫名其妙的罪犯评估！如果看到罪犯只是躲在一边报警，那我就只是个热心市民而已！”

“你现在也是个热心市民。”

“不，这不一样！你不能限制我去打击罪犯！”

Tony看着Peter，这个此刻浑身冒着热气在他面前跳脚的年轻英雄，就像是一匹难以驯服的野马。他也许会对你的到来表示出可爱的好奇和试探，但实际上最有主意，要是有什么地方不顺他心意了，就立刻尥蹶子。Tony觉得为了他自己，更为了Peter，他必须磨去Peter的棱角，消磨他的锐气，但这并不代着Tony褫夺了Peter的自由，他只是必须教会Peter，自由不等于随心所欲，它必须处于一定条件下才行。

Peter的自由，必须在他允许的范围内。

看看他。Tony不无怜惜地想着，这么年轻，太年轻了。

Peter就要从一只飞鸟变成风筝了，Tony的心里涌起一阵期待的痒意。打压Peter非他本意，真的。他这是无可奈何。

Tony的眼神让Peter的舌头打结，反观Tony异常少言，他意识到自己似乎显得太急躁了。“你也可说出你的意见。”他尽量让自己听起来更有底气一点，“不论怎样，我希望你能尊重我的意见而不是替我做出所有决定Tony。”

Tony点点头，说：“尊重，我喜欢这个词。尊重是相互的，你同意吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“那么你尊重我的意见了吗？你告诉我，是谁把我的忠告当成耳旁风在先？是谁不用脑子，选择硬拼，用我辛辛苦苦做的战衣去做个肉盾？”Tony指指自己的衣服，“如果不是为了你，我会这么急匆匆的赶过去？我对你很严格吗？我这是为了我自己吗？——对没错，我是，我为了我那脆弱的心脏，我不想让你陷入危险，Peter，要是不给你硬性规定，我迟早有一天被你吓死。“

Peter结巴了，他立刻觉得自己愧疚起来：”好吧，为此我道歉。但我没有不尊重你的意思Tony，我以你为榜样，我想要和你比肩——“

”我知道，kid。你已经很让我自豪了。但是你还有很多需要学习的，同意吗？“Tony谆谆善诱，摆出了导师的样子。Peter对于Tony收回他战衣的事记忆犹新，不论他如何和Tony胡闹，一旦Tony摆出一副老师的样子，他还是会下意识站直身体，像个挨训的小学生。

Tony清了清嗓子：”我们各退一步，我可以推迟执行我刚才提到的计划，前提是你得守规矩。Deal？“

“当然！”Peter立刻接上，“我会守规矩！”

“你知道我指的是什么吗？”Tony微微一笑，眼中深意难以捉摸，“你的承诺在我这里没有任何信用，我需要的不是你这不走心的一句话而已。”

Tony的手轻抚上Peter的脸颊，他扫过Peter的耳垂，像是逗弄宠物一样将它玩到微微发红。Peter害怕起来，他问：“Tony？你想说什么？只要我能做到。”

Tony往后退了一步，将Peter的全部收进眼里，说：“你不听我的劝告，还对我大呼小叫，你承认错误吗？”

“是的，我承认，但是——”

“没有但是，你需要接受惩罚，这就是规矩。”

Tony平静地说：“把战衣脱了。”

“现在？可是，可是我里面只有一条短裤了……”

“我说，脱下你的战衣。”Tony重复道，就像是在点一道菜。

Peter松开衣服，捏着领子和Tony商量：“至少给我件睡衣吧？我可不像你，还能在盔甲下面穿一整套的高定西装。”

“你是在接受惩罚，不是在商场，还能讨价还价。”

Peter还在犹豫，如果是在小岛上，他可以放心地在Tony面前裸露自己。而且现在——他悄悄看了Tony一眼，心想：这也不是能够脱衣服的气氛啊。Tony到底想做什么？哪怕自己在小巷里脱衣服，那也是为了更快地换上战衣，哪里有过这种恋人要自己脱光，却摆明了不是想要和自己上床的经历。这算什么惩罚？

Tony关注着Peter的一举一动，他明白Peter心里还在和自己的羞耻心战斗，他没有再催他，只是静静地站在原地。

“或者我们把窗帘拉上？”Peter又问。

Tony拒绝了：“这是顶楼，没有任何一栋楼会比我的大厦更高了。我是你的恋人，Peter，我不会让你处于危险的境地。你做错了，我就得惩罚你，这是规矩，但是我不会伤害你。”

他看进Peter的眼睛里：“还记得我和你说过什么吗？这世上没人比我更爱你。相信我，别害怕。”

“好、好的。”Peter颤巍巍地点头，他相信Tony不会伤害自己，他只是为了让自己记住教训。但是对于Peter来说，他眼里的惩罚大概只有课后留堂、禁足在家和收回战衣了，他对于Tony会用什么方法惩罚自己毫无头绪，难道是把自己爆肏一顿吗？Peter突然想到，随后被自己的想法逗笑了。

Tony坐上了床尾的沙发，对Peter招了招手：“过来，到我身边来。”

Peter终于脱下战衣，露出自己肌肉分明的身体。他的身材很好，走动时每一块肌肉牵动的线条都如同隐藏的绳索，它们钩住了Tony的心，拴住了他的魂魄，绑架了他的思想。Tony看着Peter走向自己，分不清是自己下的饵食有了猎物上钩，还是对方在缓缓收线。

Tony拍拍自己的大腿：“趴上来。我不想重复第二次。”

Peter微微睁大了眼睛，他没想到Tony说的惩罚是这个，但他忍住了自己想说的话，因为Tony看起来是这么认真，他不想惹Tony更生气。

Tony看着乖乖趴上腿的Peter，手背顺着他的后颈慢慢下滑，滑过他蝴蝶骨间那条脊骨的凹线，轻飘飘的抚摸让Peter忍不住发颤。

“你刚才笑了，还是没把我的惩罚当真？”Tony缓缓地说。

“我……”Peter扭头想解释，却被Tony用一只手压住了头，不得不将自己的脸枕在沙发上，闭上了嘴。 

“现在开始，我要你自己好好数着十下，好吗？”Tony的手逡巡在Peter的屁股上，并不用力，让Peter泛起一阵痒意。他忍不住扭了一下，立刻被轻轻拍了一下屁股，只能努力忍住。

整个房间安静十分，Peter听到的最响的声音是自己的心跳，他不知道自己为什么这么紧张，过快的心跳震动着他的胸腔，让他忍不住吞咽口水。

Tony的手指勾住Peter的内裤边，将它脱了下来。

这个过程很慢，比Tony第一次和Peter上床时像个刚开荤的小子一样脱内裤的速度相比慢多了。隐藏在宽松内裤底下白嫩嫩的屁股被皮筋的内裤边挤压着露出来，又挺又翘。

Tony看着Peter的裸体，这就是他的大卫，是他污垢的藏匿处，他诱惑众生，却毫无自觉，他是这样缺乏警惕性，也根本不理解自己的苦心。Tony自问他已经足够爱护Peter，而Peter却将这一切看做不痛不痒的玩笑。

Peter，Peter。

Tony默念着恋人的名字，决定好好给他上一课，亲自教他什么叫做规矩。

太久了，太磨人了。Peter心想，是不是已经过去一小时了？为什么还不动手？他在看我吗？看哪？是屁股吗？他因为紧张有些紧绷。对于此刻Tony的想法，Peter完全摸不透，他唯一能做的就是等待，可是这等待不知道终点，Peter又不懂怎么放空自己，他能做的就是用自己的乱七八糟的想法填满这段空白的时间。

空气似乎有了实体，他们像是Tony的助手一般包裹着Peter，压住他，控制他，没有放过一处缝隙。Peter难捱地蜷起了脚趾，他控制不住地缩了一下穴眼，然后几乎是同一时刻，一声清脆的响声响起。

Peter愣了，他像是不可置信一般，颤声说道：“一……”

左边，左边的屁股被打了。

他从来没有被打过屁股。父母没有，Uncle Ben没有，Aunt May也没有。他人生第一次经历，就是因为自己没有守规矩，被年长自己三十岁的男友给打了。

被打过的左边其实没有很疼，只是那股麻麻的感觉一直散不干净。Peter在打下来的那一刻绷紧了肌肉，Tony的手又揉了揉，这是让他放松。

Peter的脑子被刚才那一下清空了，随后他又开始想，下一次是右边吗？右边还是左边？会有多重？我又得等待多久？Tony为什么不说话，我到底做的对不对，他有满意吗？我刚才是不是反应得慢了点，我接下来该怎么办？

“啪！”

“二……”

Peter用力眨了一下眼睛，他足以拦截一辆高速行驶的轿车的一双手臂抓着沙发扶手，没有任何反抗。Peter的顺从取悦了Tony，Tony结束了试探，正式打了作为惩罚的第三下。

“记住，这是因为你不听我的话应得的。”

没有收敛力气，又快又狠，但是不至于虐待，巴掌接触到皮肤时的声响炸开的同时，Peter发出了一声尖锐的闷哼，疼痛——当然的——还有几分惊讶，一点不满，和丝丝委屈。

啊，多么甜美的声音。

Tony的控制欲得到了极大地满足，他等着，等着接下来的更好的东西。

“唔！……嘶、三……”

Peter没有反驳他，也没有挣脱他，他心中尽管不安，却还是选择相信Tony。Tony将这声音当做天籁，这是他的男孩学会服从的第一步。但是Tony的沉默太吓人，Peter不习惯。

巴掌一个接着一个，轮流拍打在Peter的臀肉上，白皙的肌肤很快在Tony的摧残下发红发烫，而Peter才刚刚数到六。他想到自己明明已经是个大人了，却得赤身裸体处于这个房间，像个小孩般被Tony打屁股。此刻于他而言，Tony作为一个导师乃至父亲的角色远胜于恋人，这让他心里涌起一股从未有过的羞耻感，而对方甚至用手抬起他的屁股，无言地让他以更虔诚的姿势接受惩罚。 Peter想哭了，他想尽快逃离这个惩罚。他需要Tony抱他宠他，爱他肏他，而不是将他视作一个孩子，用这种方法来惩罚他——他甚至看不到Tony的脸，这让他感到不安。但是他也不想让Tony失望，他不想让Tony认为自己不懂规矩。

“你知道错了吗？”Tony问。

Peter吸吸鼻子：“我错了。”

Tony忍不住停下来欣赏Peter此刻的模样。他赤条条地趴在自己的腿上，因为羞耻而泛着粉色，自己的每次抚摸，都会让他颤栗。Peter如同在蚌壳中小憩的维纳斯。当他睁开眼睛，世界将会被赋予颜色，海面才会泛起波浪，春神将会给他披上缀满鲜花的披风。他的眼里是对世界的无助与迷茫，亟待自己的引导和拯救。

“你做的很好，Peter。”Tony的大手笼罩上Peter红红的臀尖，如同挑逗少女的酥胸一般把玩着，“做错了就接受惩罚，但我希望你知道，我不是单单为了惩罚你才这么做的，我希望你能记住，你不应该擅自将自己置于危险之中，我是为你着想。所以相对的，剩下的四下，我希望你也能好好完成，为了我。”

Peter以为，比起疼痛，Tony想让他记住的是这股羞耻感，可是当Tony一手扒开自己的臀肉，一手摸上他那紧闭的穴眼时，他还是慌张起来 ，却又被Tony那句“为了我”蛊惑，强迫自己收起反抗的心思。可怜的Peter被裸体掌掴的事情强硬地破坏了心防，他期待着惩罚过后Tony也许会给予的安慰，于是将取悦Tony摆在了第一位。

第七下打响时，Peter就像是触电般不受控制地弹起，发出了小动物似的哀鸣，他的腰肢扭动着，想要逃离那份感觉，不是疼，而是随后而来的难以言喻的感觉，那股火热通常不会在自己还没有被进入时出现。

Tony喜欢看着Peter的身体因他而起舞，他恶意地威胁道：“你的声音呢，Peter？不然我们就从头来过。”

“呃——七……”Peter原本抓着扶手的双手松开了，他把自己的脸埋进手臂里，就像是鸵鸟一样逃避他被打了屁眼的事实，但他的感觉却集中在了那块小小的地方。

“八——”

Peter觉得羞耻感快要将自己淹没，他攥紧了手臂，忍不住地收缩，Peter熟悉这个动作，所以他更觉羞耻。每当Tony的手指划过，比起去想Tony是不是想让他难堪，他思考的更多的，是下一秒着手指是不是会捅进自己的身体。可是随之而来的并非又烫又热的大家伙，而是再一次又烫又热的掌掴。

“啊！九！九！快点结束！"Perter哭叫出来，自暴自弃地撅高了屁股，几乎要顶在Tony的鼻子底下。Tony念在他的表现远超出自己的预想，痛快地给了他最后一下。Peter快速地起身，像是无尾熊一样扒住了Tony：“十！好了吧？好了吧！呜呜……我不想再有第二次了……”

“所以它才叫做惩罚。不然你怎么能记住教训？”Tony觉得自己过于冠冕堂皇了，同为超级英雄，他对于Peter是如何想的再清楚不过了。责任加身，很多时候他没的选择。但是Peter不一样，他有自己挡着，他可以不用那么着急去面对危险，他值得自己好好培养，好好训练。Tony希望等Perter真正能够独当一面了，再将他正式介绍给世界——虽然他并不乐意将他分宝贝告诉别人，但这总好过出了什么岔子就将他匆匆带上。

哦，这么一看，自己当初做得挺不好的。

“Tony？”Peter贴着他的肩膀小声叫他，男人身上的机油味还没散，闻着这味道让他觉得无比安心。

“我在，怎么了？”

“我不该让你这么担心，我真的知道错了。下次我会在保证自己安全的情况下追捕罪犯的好吗？”

“很高兴听到你这么说，Peter。但是报警程序没得商量，你还得定时向我报告你的位置和行程。”

“好吧……”Peter懒得再争辩了，他累坏了，倒不是说之前追捕罪犯的事，而是这场惩罚让他耗费了太多心力，他甚至为此出了一身汗。Peter把这归咎于他有个爱操心的恋人，于是他愤愤地咬了一口Tony。

“他们说，如果想让一个人听话，得有鞭子也得有糖。”Peter享受着Tony的按摩，软了骨头，胆子又大起来：“我已经接受了惩罚，那我的糖呢？”

Tony望着这个可以说是无忧无虑的蜘蛛侠，屁股还红着就向他撒娇，他笑了笑，问：“当然，你想要什么糖？”

“嗯……棒棒糖，也许？”

“Oh……Peter……”

Peter。

Peter。

多美的名字。Tony想。

上下嘴唇一碰，如同细密的亲吻，如此才能叫出他的名字。这是爱神精挑细选过，最接近天堂的名字，却将他拉下了最深的地狱。


	13. Chapter 13

鞭子和糖，Tony当然也懂得。教训了一顿Peter以后，他给了男孩想要的棒棒糖。

“你可以只把头含进去。”Tony大岔开腿坐在沙发上，自上而下地看着Peter毛茸茸的脑袋顶在他的胯间。

Tony捏住他的下巴，示意他暂停：“你要是觉得难受了可以停下，下次再试也行，这是件有趣的是事情，我不希望你对它的第一印象不好。”Tony穿的是脏兮兮的运动裤，在实验室敲敲打打，又赶着去把Peter带回来，出了一身汗。他原本想先去洗个澡，Peter却用自己不容反抗的力量把Tony压回了沙发。

Peter轻轻点了点头，他就像是第一次见到陌生人的小狗狗，需要对方给他闻一下手背的气味才能安心一样，他嗅了嗅Tony半硬的阴茎，有股他说不出的味道，但是对他而言很有吸引力。

“OK，OK ，我准备好了……”Peter念念有词，用手轻轻握住Tony的阴茎， 紫红色的龟头威风凛凛，仿佛冒着热气，Peter担心自己就这么含进去也许会被烫伤。他长大了嘴，以防自己磕到Tony，然后一点一点往嘴里含。

当敏感的龟头接触到一块湿热的软肉时，Tony意识到那是Peter的舌头，他真的插进了Peter的嘴里。虽然Peter还不知道怎么用舌头取悦他，但是他主动提出给自己口交的刺激已经足够Tony对着Peter的脸来上一发了。

男孩薄薄的嘴唇顺着他的柱身往上，看来是想把它全部吞进去。但是他不懂怎么放松喉咙，以至于当龟头到达喉咙口时，Peter被刺激到干呕，狼狈地吐出阴茎，咳到脸都红了。

 

Tony心疼但也觉得好笑，他拍着Peter的背说：“好了好了，到此为止，我去给你倒杯水。”

 

“不！我可以！”Peter瞪着眼睛，配上红红的脸颊，只让Tony觉得他可爱。

 

“你要知道，我的长度可是在平均以上，全部吞下是很难的。”Tony半是解释半是炫耀，“我说了，你可以只含……”

 

Peter一拍沙发：“你教我！我是个好学生，我会学会的！Tony，你明明都这么硬了——”

 

Tony觉得Peter今天是一定要吃棒棒糖吃个够了，但他其实也很期待Peter为他口交这件事，在他心里，这是性爱中比乖乖撅起屁股挨肏还要能展现对方对自己臣服的行为——当然了，如果他给Peter口，那就是展现他对Peter的控制权。

 

Tony同意了，但他得确保Peter不会因为自己的逞强而伤害到身体：“你听着，喉咙深处是90度弯曲，所以用现在的姿势你真的没法完全把我吞下去——啊啊，听我说完——即使你只含进去一部分，我也会很舒服的。我们可以循序渐进，你别着急好吗？”

 

Peter红着脸小声反驳：“谁着急了……”他做了个深呼吸，用手扶着Tony已经完全勃起紧贴下腹的阴茎，再次含了进去。咸腥的味道散开，Peter不由得从鼻子里哼了一声。Tony双手抚上Peter的头，暗示他该如何动作，Peter因为紧张嘴唇有些用力，当他随着Tony的动作起伏时，就会重重吮吸过Tony的龟头，惹来他一声沉沉的喘息，

 

“放松喉咙，用舌头，honey……”Tony的声音低沉下来，他看着Peter每次在阴茎脱口后，不自觉地张着嘴追逐它的样子，Peter做得很认真，同时还害羞着。对Peter的爱怜弥补了他青涩的技术，再加上他美好的肉体，这一场口交对Tony来说可谓是盛宴了。只要想想看这未着寸缕的男孩是只属于他一人的小雏妓，纯洁而淫荡，只有他一个人知道，Tony就觉得无比愉悦。

 

Peter不想冷落自己没吃进去的部分，于是上手给Tony撸。Peter听见Tony因为舒服而发出的呻吟，觉得自己做的不错，抬眼给了Tony一个颇为得意的眼神。Tony看见了，说不清是因为什么有点牙痒痒，他绷紧了下颌，手上使了些力气，颇有些强硬地把自己的大半根阴茎塞了进去。Peter措手不及，从喉咙里挤出一声呕，手抵上了Tony的下腹，又滑到了他的大腿上。他的呼吸紊乱起来，因为喉咙被堵十分难受，眼泪湿了眼眶，却还是努力吞咽。

Tony一下子抽出阴茎，龟头上不知是前列腺液还是Peter的口水，还和Peter的嘴拉出一根银丝。Peter大口呼吸着，整个人都透着红色，湿漉漉的眼睛看看Tony，又看看眼前濒临爆发的阴茎，不明白他为什么突然不做了。

Tony一手握着Peter的下巴，一手撸动着自己的阴茎，他已经快要射了，气息也有些不稳，语气却不容拒绝：“Peter，够了……呃……我想射你脸上。”

Peter瞪大了眼睛。他还没想过怎么收场，事实上。Peter只是一直想试试给Tony口交而已，却没想过怎么解决最后一步。但是Tony向他提出了这个要求，他当然不会拒绝，他的手抚上Tony的手，将自己的脸更靠近Tony的阴茎：“好的，当然……你、你来吧——我需要闭上眼睛吗？”

“不，我要你看着——”Tony加快了速度，他的睾丸臌胀，阴茎发烫，马上就要到达高潮，Peter抬头仰视着此刻被情欲浸染的男人，发现自己从来没有这么清楚地看见过他在性爱中的表情，但是即使此刻，他看起来仍旧是无懈可击。Peter突然用舌头去舔Tony马眼大张的龟头，这让Tony没有料到，敏感的龟头被舔舐，让他终于射了。积蓄了好几天的精液分量充足，足足射了六七股。Peter躲闪不及，咽下了一口，其余地都射在了他的脸上和头发上。精液的味道充满了Peter的鼻腔，它们缓缓流下的触感让Peter对颜射有了深切的认识，他像是终于反应过来自己裸体给Tony口交了一样，羞耻得不行。

从刘海上流下来的精液掉到了眼睛上，Peter的睫毛被黏住，有些睁不开眼。Tony取来餐巾纸，帮他简单擦了擦，问：“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯……我觉得还不错？你呢？”

“舒服极了。”

Peter配合Tony的动作抬起脸，又问：“Tony？嗯……射在脸上，会觉得更好吗？”

“看人。”Tony把他拉起来，托起他的屁股将他抱住，Peter不得不用腿夹住Tony的腰。

Tony打算就这么抱着Peter去浴室。Peter环住Tony的脖子，两人上身紧贴，呼吸相交，他能感觉到两人心脏跳动的频率。

Tony吻着Peter，站起身，说：“这么做能让我觉得，你是我的。”

Peter明显没明白。

Tony不再谈论这个，他的内心已经被暂时安抚了，他不再是被噩梦和不安冲昏头脑的男人，只想好好和恋人享受一场愉快的性爱。

浴缸里的水温刚好，但是即使再宽敞，Peter和Tony还是挤在一起泡澡。Peter被教训过的屁股在热水里微微发烫，于是他耍赖挂在Tony身上什么都不做，等着Tony给自己服务。

“Tony……我有话想和你说……”Peter悄悄去看Tony脸色，觉得此刻他心情应该不错。

“什么？”

“那个，你有话和我说吗？”

Tony奇怪地看他一眼，回答：“当然，我有，我觉得我们应该试试在浴室的镜子前面做一次。”

Peter撩起一捧水泼到Tony身上：“我是认真和你说的，别以为我什么都没看出来！你最近看起来精神不是很好，我希望你能和我说说发生了什么。”

“是吗，我有吗？我怎么不知道。”Tony作出一副认真研究恋人可爱小屁股的样子。

“你有，我知道。你是不是觉得我年纪小就看不出来？好吧，我承认有时候我比较迟钝，但是这不代表我什么都不懂。May也觉得我什么都不懂——我只是缺少经验！话说，如果我不懂，我可以学呀，为什么大人总觉得我什么都不懂，连解释都不肯给我一个。哦，不对，我也是大人，我不是小孩子！……”

Tony眼看着Peter越扯越远，头一次这么感谢Peter是个话痨，但Tony没想到的是，小家伙比自己想得要敏感一些。他不喜欢解释，也不喜欢失去主权，但是控制不住地又急躁起来，他不想破坏自己在Peter心里的形象，只能尽可能叉开这个话题：“嗯哼，那么你应该也知道我现在情况紧急。”他暗示性地用苏醒的阴茎顶了顶，成功地让Peter闭上了嘴。

“但是，我还没来得及做好准备。”Peter不好意思地说，虽然他也挺想做的。

Tony凑过去吻他，湿润的亲吻声在浴室中十分明显。他贴着Peter的嘴唇，低声说：“那么我可以帮你，我会一点点打开你的身体，把我的手指伸进去，翻搅到你的小屁眼变的湿淋淋的，然后求着我给你高潮。”

“哦——天哪，Tony——”Peter咬了一下他的嘴唇，“你太坏了。”

Tony微微一笑，将两人擦干，开始践行自己说过的话。他打开Peter的双腿，入侵Peter的身体，将他压在浴室洗手台的巨大镜子前，让他在雾气蒸腾的浴室中，透过朦胧的镜像看着自己是如何被进入的。

如果这个世界只有这么一个镜子大小就好了。那样他就能永远和Peter在一起，就像现在这样，他们不节制地做爱，互相倾诉爱意，Peter的世界只剩下他，而他的世界也只剩下Peter。

Tony扶着Peter的下巴，强迫他去正视镜子里两人的样子，Peter显然很兴奋，他的屁眼咬得比平时还紧，肠肉柔软却难缠，包裹着Tony的阴茎，几乎让他寸步难行。Tony只能用力再用力，仿佛是要榨干Peter身体的所有水分。Peter像是失禁一样流着肠液，两人舌吻的水声和连接的下体发出的咕啾声混在一起，配合着Peter承受不住时发出的压抑的哭叫，让Tony更加坚硬。

他看向镜子，看着亲密无间的两人，对上了自己的眼睛。他能看到豪宅，跑车，和私人飞机，看到宴会，酒杯和钢铁盔甲，当时当它们遇上他眼里的Peter ，如同玻璃一般被轻易粉碎。他厌倦了这个充满着“别人”地方，只想独占Peter和他远走高飞，但他的希望遥不可及，只能把它们藏在心里。、

也许只有傻瓜才会因为Peter沉沦至此，只有傻瓜才会对他有这样固执的迷恋，放弃了自己的坚持，亮出利爪一路狂奔，却只敢用最轻柔的吻去迎接他。

“Peter，Peter……”Tony喊着他的名字，将自己楔进他身体的最深处。Peter反手抱住Tony的脖子，即使呻吟已经止不住，还是努力地回应：“Tony，我、嗯……我爱你……”

“我也爱你，Peter。”

如果我和Peter坦白呢？

Tony心想。也许他就会像这样，乖乖地回应自己。Peter是这样迷恋自己，即使自己的控制欲实际上超出平常，即使自己的独占欲不似常人，即使自己曾经制造出peter，他也会包容自己的一切，顺应Tony的心意和他在一起。

不，不，不。Tony否决了自己。

由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，他不敢。他只能强迫自己沉默，直到Peter真正完全属于自己的那天。那一天到底什么时候到来，Tony也不知道，他只知道如果那一天到来了，他可能会忍不住在昭告天下自己对Peter的所有权的同时，将他如同莴苣姑娘那样锁进高塔，让Peter成为只为自己歌唱的金丝雀。


	14. Chapter 14

Ned抓着书包带，往身旁瞥了一眼。这是他在这十分钟内第十六次看Peter了。

“好吧，这是我第五次问你了——你没事吗？”

“啊？没事啊，真的！”Peter皱着眉，第五次否认。

Ned耸耸肩：“可你脸上都写着呢。”

Peter无奈地叹了一口气，他觉得和Ned的对话就像是他和Tony之间发生过的对话一样。但区别是，他是真的不知道该说什么，而Tony只是单纯不愿意告诉他而已。

“Ned， 你说……”

“嗯？”

“唉，算了，没事……”Peter叹了口气，沉默地往学校走去。

上周回校前的那晚，Peter不知怎么了，晚上睡得有些不太安稳。他努力睁开眼，看到的是Tony的脊背，他迷迷糊糊地想Tony怎么没好好抱着他睡，在被子里拱了拱，环抱住Tony，又睡了过去。

Peter再醒来时，时间尚早，但身旁已经空了。他揉揉乱糟糟的头发，咽了口唾沫湿润干涩的喉咙，才能勉强发出声音：“Tony？”

冷冰冰的空气安静十分，没有任何声音，Peter也没有得到任何回应。

他最后在Friday的指引下找到了Tony。长长的走廊在黑暗中望不见尽头，只有孤零零的一间实验室透出光亮。Peter拥有的权限让他不需要通报就能进去，正好撞见从休息室里出来的Tony。

“Peter？”Tony显然没想到Peter会来找他，难得露出了点措手不及的样子。

“我醒来找不到你……”Peter问，“你睡得不好吗？”

Tony干巴巴地解释：“也不是。”

Peter看着一脸倦容的恋人，他并不知道安慰一个成熟男人最好的方式，吃顿好的，找人倾诉什么的八成是没用，他能想到的只有在性事上好好配合Tony。所以不论是多羞人的话多难为情的姿势，Peter全都顺着Tony的意思乖乖做了。Peter以为，即使Tony不愿意说，让他好好发泄出来也是可以的。但是事实是，Peter即使看出Tony心里有事，却无法帮他解开心结——Tony不愿意告诉他，这个认知让Peter有些泄气。

“这么晚不睡，你在实验室做什么？”

“随便鼓捣。”Tony坐上椅子，拨弄着零散的配件，“也许会有什么好东西。”

Peter没怎么安慰过人，显得有些笨手笨脚，他走过去轻轻抱住Tony，说：“太多烦心事了，是不是？”

Tony闻着Peter身上的味道，把他揽到自己身上，像是给Peter解释，又像是给自己：“Honey，我其实没问题，就是睡不着。我就是没法……没法睡着。其实也不是什么大事。”

Peter回想起Tony满是血丝的眼睛，心里有种无力感。

“怎么样才能知道他在想什么？”Peter自言自语。

“谁？他？是Tony Stark吗？”Ned兴致勃勃，凑近了Peter，“你们之间发生什么事了？我可以帮你啊！”

Peter卡了一下，这事儿他压根没法找人帮忙，只能歉意地朝Ned笑了笑，把手里的书抱紧了一点——他的书包又丢了，May还没有给他买新的。蛛丝发射器被书本压着，传来的声音有些闷。实验室安静十分，只有Peter的声音不时响起。

“真的没什么。只是最近训练有些累了。”

“我明白。”Ned的声音传来，“当超级英雄不轻松。”

“抱歉Ned。我放了你好多次鸽子了。”

Tony咂咂嘴，身为始作俑者，他还算有点自觉。

Ned很体贴Peter地说：“我没怪你。不过，好吧，你突然很忙，约你出来又有各种规矩约束，我们是不如以前那样轻松了。”

Peter默然不语，Ned说的没错，回过神来时他同意了Tony很多约定，除去之前说好的自动报警，还有很多莫名其妙的规定，比如做任何突发的并非日常线上的事情时必须向他报备，而那些日常线上的事也必须事无巨细地向他报告。

“我之前不就在这么做？”Peter那时抗争过，但Tony只是告诉他：“你那是因为你话痨，我需要你把这个当成习惯，并且比你那些抓不着重点的嘟囔更加详细。要是让我发现你又偷偷去做什么过线的事，别怪我又打你屁股！”

“等等！Ned！手机，你帮我把手机拿出来，在屁股后面的口袋里！”Peter突然想起来，“我忘记发早餐的内容了！”

Ned一脸无语地帮他掏出手机，看Peter努力空出一只手打字，吐槽道：“就连这个也要管？这个可没人说过，复联的英雄就像是未成年被妈妈管着一样。”

“也许是……你知道，饮食也是很重要的。”

“这也管的太宽了吧。”Ned模仿当初Peter说话的语气，说，“是谁当初说‘我只是受够了他总是把我当成一个孩子对待，这一点都不酷’？你不觉得这很奇怪吗？要不是我知道你是谁，他们是谁，我还以为你被什么邪教控制了呢！他们难道怕你捡路边的垃圾吃出病来吗？”

Peter从没觉得自己的朋友这么牙尖嘴利过，但他似乎被戳中了什么。

奇怪，违和感，不对劲。

Peter有时会没有缘由的不安，总觉得有什么事情发生了，但是他想不出，那种感觉不是死活想不出歌词时的憋屈，而是从高空下坠时，却找不到打开降落伞方式的恐慌。此刻Peter觉得迷雾中的行走终于有了一点目的地的形状，虽然他还是想为Tony辩护，但他无法掩盖心里从之前开始就有了疑问：是啊，你不觉得这很奇怪吗？偶尔看到的过于黑暗的眼神，偏执的话语，还有那些欲盖弥彰的吻，自己的不安和Tony的种种表现不无联系。但是一旦触及到这些，Peter是不愿深思的，毕竟他确定Tony爱他，追究下去会让他觉得自己是在怀疑Tony，就像是背叛他一样。

Peter长久的无言让Tony有些不满意。

Peter因为爱，再加上Tony对他的一点点算不上威胁的威胁，对于Tony提的大部分要求都接受了，但这些对于Tony还是不够。这个主意很多的青年是个有自我意识的，不会对一切都逆来顺受的人，所以他才会给Peter制定这么多规矩，相当于隐形强迫Peter和他分享自己的想法，而自己则可以从这些信息中寻找一些会对他们的关系造成威胁的蛛丝马迹，然后将其扼杀于萌芽。可是Tony又不愿意真的把Peter变成一个乖顺听话的小宠物。既想要Peter保持原样，又不满意他太保持原样，想要一匹只听自己话的野马，又唾弃自己的行为。Tony已经被折磨得不行了，却没想到，Peter最好的朋友竟然会成为引燃两人导火索的那一点火星。

Peter还是想要和Tony好好谈谈。他不擅长撒谎，其实也憋不住什么事，总是不经意间就会说出心里的话——Ned对于Peter总是剧透的行为深恶痛绝——Peter觉得，如果两人能够好好的谈一谈，也许他的不安就能消失。当然，他也不是没有尝试过，可结果却是一点用也没有。

但是就在两人即将见面的周五下午，Peter又做了件让Tony生气的事。

也许这就是英雄的诅咒，每当他们有些许放松时，罪犯就会出现。Peter甚至还没有走出校门，就听见远处传来的爆炸声。他像以前一样换上了战衣，赶往了爆炸发生地。过于关注危险的结果，就是他再次忘记了Tony对他的叮嘱。

Tony在这时想起那个穿着祖母窗帘做成的斗篷的变戏法的了，要是有他那个圈，自己就可以直接到皇后区，抓住那个小孩狠狠揍一顿，而不是还得穿上盔甲，打开推进器，再他妈的费力地飞过去！

Peter没想到，等自己赶到时，罪犯早就被绳之以法了。警车鸣笛离开，救护车也载着伤患赶回医院。

靠，那个自动报警系统！ 

Peter只好再回学校，Happy的车按照老规矩已经等在离学校两个街区的地方等着了。他打开车门，却看见Tony黑着脸坐在驾驶座，下意识地“砰！”地关上了车门。

车门很快从里面被推开，Tony的脸色更黑了：“还不上车！”

Peter突然明白为什么今天的事件解决的这么快了，并且他还有个很不好的预感。

惴惴不安地上了车，Peter甚至不敢主动开口说话。倒是Tony主动和他搭话：“今天过得怎么样？”

“挺……挺好的。”Peter差点咬到自己的舌头。

“是吗。”Tony语气平静，“从你发消息说放学了算起，你花了比平常更多的时间才到这儿。”

Peter有些僵硬，但还是老实承认：“我半路……你知道的。”

“我知道，我只是想听你自己和我说。”

“……我去救人——不对，我计划去，但是我最终只是远远看了一眼而已。”Peter讨好地冲Tony一笑，“我没闯祸。”

Tony把车开到路边，解开安全带，侧过身子盯着Peter：“我要听的不是这个。”

Peter心虚地眼神飘忽，支支吾吾地：“我……我知道……好吧……我是没向你报告，但是反正Karen会告诉你，这不是一样吗？”

“这不一样，我需要你告诉我，你！明白吗？更何况这是我们说好的，是你没遵守约定。”

“但是，救人要紧啊。如果我为了发那么条短信耽误了救人，那才是本末倒置吧！”Peter忍不住反驳。

Tony发现他们又要陷入吵架的怪圈，不禁头疼起来。他尝试着向Peter解释：“我根本没阻止你去保护别人，我只是希望你能明白我有多担心你！如果事件对你而言太过危险，我可以替你解决——就像今天这样，完美解决，而你也可以离危险远远的。”

“但是，我又不是小孩了，我有分寸。有时候，Tony，我不是在说这样不对，但是你对我保护过头了。”Peter也有些焦躁起来。每当谈到这方面，他在Tony身上只能得到些不痛不痒、敷衍了事的表扬，甚至不如两人上床时对他的赞美。他想要成为一个足以与Tony比肩的强大英雄，而不是得依靠Iron Man的保护，独善其身的懦夫。

Tony扯起嘴角，眼中却没有一丝笑意：“看看，你根本没有做好成为一个超级英雄的准备，你只是觉得，被我这样处处管着，像是对待小孩一般，‘不酷’而已。”

“说真的Tony，你不觉得有时候你有些神经质吗？你的那些要求——等等，你怎么知道这句话？！”

“你难道不是这样想的？”Tony一时嘴快，只好岔开话题，“你非要再尝一次游轮的苦果才会乖乖听话吗？如果你经历和我一样的事，你就会明白我现在的神经质根本不算什么！”但是Peter却没有如愿被蒙混过去，他对Tony的抱怨充耳不闻，心跳剧烈地鼓动起来，迷雾逐渐散去，他像是在一团乱麻中找到了解开绳结的线头一般一把抓住：“你监视我了吗？”

“Peter，你怎么会这么想？”

“回答我。是或者不是。看着我的眼睛！”

“……”Tony没有直接否认，他当然可以撒谎瞒过去，但是当Peter戳穿他的那一刻，不知为何，他只觉得松了一口气。

Peter的血液瞬间涌上了脑子，只觉得脑中一片混乱，甚至开始耳鸣。恋人间接性地承认了对自己的监视，愤怒和悲伤混合在一起，让他红了眼眶。Peter解开安全带，颤抖着脱下蛛丝发射器，扔在了Tony身上：“你用这个来监视我，对不对！”卷翘的睫毛被泪水沾湿，不堪其重地耷拉下来，又沾上更多的眼泪，让Peter眼前一片模糊。他恶狠狠地抹了一把眼泪，一推门发现怎么用力都打不开，甚至自己下力气砸也不行。Peter更加激动起来，但他不愿意开口要求Tony把门打开，一来他现在根本不想听到Tony再说什么，二来他情绪一激动说话就颤，一点气势也没有。

“这该死的！车门！”

“怎么，现在想逃了？”Tony拉住Peter的手，当然被甩开了。Peter瞪着他，又抹了一把眼泪。

Tony想过有一天会遇上这样的情况，但没想到来的这么快。看着Peter的样子，他说不出自己有没有难受。

在他想象的场景里，Peter总是会原谅他，包容他。虽然现在他的反应才是正常的，可Tony还是免不了有些失望。他显出一副不在意的样子，说：“这就是你的态度？还是说你哑巴了？”

Peter下意识地反驳：“我不想和你说话！”

“这是什么幼稚发言？”Tony强迫性地掰正了Peter的脸，抹了一手湿。他的胸口也有些堵，但还是装着没什么大不了地样子说：“受不了了？在我的世界里，比这难受的还多的多呢，难道我像你一样哭就能解决吗？”

Peter深呼吸几次，渐渐有些平静下来，他强迫自己压下揪住Tony的领子质问他凭什么监视自己的心，咬着牙问：“你不觉得你应该解释一下监视我的理由吗？”

“这需要什么解释？我一直都在说，我是为了你——”

“不是为了我！”

“别随便打断别人的话！”

“对，又是我的错，你总是能从我身上找到错处。”Peter使劲擦了一把鼻子，“我真的，很努力了，我很努力地在向你靠近……”

“那你就照我说的做！是我给你的还不够多吗？你知道有多少有天赋的孩子终其一生根本得不到像你这样多的帮助？哪怕是我，在成为Iron Man之前也走了很多岔路。现在你想走我的路，我就在给你铺路了，你还有什么不满意的？”

Peter直觉地反驳：“这不一样。”随后他又哽住了，他的脑子一团浆糊，哭声又堵在喉咙，连句子都没法组合。Tony又在那揪住自己的一个错处不放，喋喋不休地列举出他的无数罪状。Peter觉得自己胸口的一股气越来越烫，再不发泄出来，只怕自己就要炸开了。愤怒总是让人失去理智，Peter一下子没控制住自己的力气，竟然将车窗砸出了蛛网状的裂缝。虽然Peter自己也有些被吓到，好在Tony终于闭上了他的嘴。

车内陷入了一阵寂静。  
Tony拿起蛛丝发射器，给Peter展示上面一个毫不起眼的小凹槽：“图像，声音，一切的一切我都能知道。”他看见Peter眼里的震惊，从剥离真相中寻找到了一丝快感。如他先前所言，浇灭一个人的热情总是让人心情愉快，这点自虐的快感让他几乎滔滔不绝：“我向来不会标榜自己是个君子，更不是你眼中那个光辉伟大的救世主。我对你的意淫比监视更甚，说真的，这点监视算什么监视？我只是想看看你在说什么，做什么，你遇见了什么人而已。谁让你你不听我的话，不把我的劝告放眼里，更何况我的惩罚哪次真的对你造成伤害了？再说了，我对你砸了那么多钱，不过是在发射器上动了那么一点手脚，你就这么暴跳如雷。那我呢？嗯？”

“你这是什么意思？”Peter对Tony的心软被他的话给打散了，“你对我砸钱，难道目的是为了监视我吗？我们之间的感情，你就是用钱去衡量值不值得吗？因为我不高兴你监视我，你就觉得在我身上砸的钱是打了水漂？Tony我真没想到你是这样想的，我一直，一直把你当成我的偶像，标杆，指路明灯……”

“见鬼，真是去他妈的明灯！是，是，如果你的世界一片黑暗，我一定会为你照亮前路指引方向，一口气指到我床上！SHIT！”

“失望了？”Tony自嘲般笑了笑，“这就是事实。你透过Iron Man的面具看我，越靠近我就会越失望。”

如果说Peter不擅长吵架，那么Tony也是。只是通常情况下，他还喜欢把情况弄得更糟，颇有些破罐子破摔的性质——既然大家已经摊开了说，那不如就说的再明白点，省得日后还得因为同一件事再吵架。“我嫉妒每一个你爱的人，我恨不得把你埋进地底下。我们是彼此见不得光的秘密，你不可能像在我面前谈论你的朋友那样对别人谈论我。当我垂垂老矣，你却还年轻，一想到你还能找个女人度过你的下半生，我真是恨不得——”Tony的手箍住了Peter的脖子，慢慢摩挲，“你为什么就是Peter Parker呢？如果你是个机器人，那么乖巧，那么一心一意，我也许能更懂你。”

Peter咽了一口口水，喉结在Tony的手心里动了动。他问：“所以，那个机器人的事，是真的？”

“什么？”Tony愣了。

“圣诞夜我去找你，看到一个人影，在休息室门那，一晃而过。”Tony不是对床伴遮遮掩掩的人，更何况彼时他们二人并没有成为情侣。Peter有了一个大致的猜想，但是他不敢说。这件事比Tony监视他而言更有冲击性，他只是看着Tony，欲言又止。

Tony松开了手，看着Peter的眼睛，他明白自己要失去Peter了，他搞砸了。自己做的事终于有了报应。

“Peter，我，我很抱歉……”Tony想去吻他，被Peter轻轻的偏头给拒绝了。

“我想回家。”

Tony打开车锁，咔哒一声，如同宣告了他的死刑。

Peter的手放在车门上，犹豫了一下，还是推开了门。他还得抱着那堆书，别别扭扭的。

“再见，Tony。”Peter关上了车门。


End file.
